By the Light of the Moon
by icewolf29
Summary: As Scott's cousin returns back to Beacon Hills after he left Los Angeles. Will he get involved in Scott's supernatural activities? (( mostly based on Season 3 of Teen Wolf and update every Friday ))
1. Chapter 1: Back in Beacon

_**This is my first fan fic. I'm not even sure if it's that good but here you go. And it's just the first as it sets the tone of the story I'm trying to write. Comments please and follow me and my story. Thanks. :)**_

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Michael, Scott's Cousin from Los Angeles, comes to live with his Aunt Melissa and Scott at Beacon Hills

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Back in Beacon**

"Scott" Melissa called from the kitchen. Scott was watching something on the living room. He turned around to face his mom who just put the telephone back on its place. "Your cousin is going to live with us and let's keep this werewolf business a secret, you got that?" Scott nodded. With his enhanced hearing, Scott heard the entire conversation. "And, try to lookout for him will you? You know what happened and he is quite shaken on everything that just happened to him."

"I am mom." Scott promised as he usually does. He knew what happened to his cousin. During the funeral of his parents, he and Stiles tried to cheer him up but it was to no avail. He is trying to be the best everything during the summer and the upcoming school year. Melissa smiled at her son.

"When is he coming?" Scott asked.

"Tomorrow morning, I hope." Melissa replied at him. She then continued preparing dinner for the two of them. Scott turned back to watch TV. He is, as his mom is, quite nervous if his cousin found out the supernatural things happening around Beacon Hills. Considering he is family and nowhere else to go, Melissa welcomed him to live with them and Scott. Scott thought that moving in with them is not a good idea at all.

Melissa has already prepared the room for her nephew. It is her only nephew from her only sister. A recent tragedy as befallen on Melissa, her sister and the husband died recently. It was in fact that they were murdered during the summer. Her nephew was miraculously sparred on the account that he was out of the house with some friends a few hours earlier. It wasn't Melissa McCall that was actually going to shelter her nephew. The nephew has an uncle (his dad's only sibling) living close by and he himself decided to live there as his uncle took him in. But just a few days after the funeral and memorial for his parents, it was then his uncle who was murdered in the same manner. Distraught and dumbfounded, the local police temporarily placed in a foster home with two officers to look out for him. The people from the social services contacted the closest relative he could have which was the Melissa McCall from Beacon Hills, California.

Melissa agreed with the terms set by the social services even if it's technically only for a year. Her nephew is sixteen going on seventeen, being slightly younger than Scott about a few days. Her nephew actually doesn't want to live with Scott and Melissa believing that they might die as well like his parents and uncle. But Melissa successfully convinced him to live with them since there are a few spare rooms in the house and that she need some help as well as Scott.

The next morning which was a Saturday, the story starts, Scott woke up early. Melissa is still at work at the hospital. She called Scott early so if his cousin arrives in the morning, there would be a welcoming committee standing by. Scott also called Stiles so he could help in bringing his cousin's things into his room.

There was a knock on the door. Stiles scuffled towards the door and Scott was trailing behind him. "Remember, no mention of any werewolf business." Scott reminded him.

"I know, I know." Stiles replied. He grabbed the knob and opened the door.

"MICHAEL!" Stiles and Scott both shouted when they saw him. He smiled at them.

"Hey" Michael replied. He is trying to sound happy even though he still really isn't. Scott smelled hesitation and loneliness on him but at the same time a slight tinge of happiness. Stiles gave him a bro-hug as well as Scott. They let him come in that house and dropping his stuff on the living room. For a moment, Michael stared at the TV in silence.

"There are other things you brought with you, right?" Stiles asked. This broke Michael quite stare.

"Oh right," Michael snapping back to reality. "It's in my car."

The three of them went to Michael's car. Scott and Stiles noticed two other cars; one of them is a police car from the LAPD and the other is from a moving company. There was a lot of stuff inside his car.

"You have a lot of stuff." Stiles commented when they started to unpack the cars. Scott nudged him in his side thinking that this might upset Michael in some manner.

"I know but most of it is still in L.A. back in my parent's house." Michael casually replied. They all dropped Michael's stuff at the living before Michael brings it to his room to be sorted out. It was mostly shoes, clothes, and books. It was a lot of books.

Michael also brought furniture like drawers, tables, and bookshelves. Scott led them to Michael's room and quickly fixed Michael's room. Michael was there as well so he could tell them to where to put the furniture. Scott and Stiles were busy taking out several stuffs in Michael's car.

"Hey Scott, look at these" Stiles motioned his hand on a big old leather-covered book. Out of curiosity, Stiles opened the book much to Scott's protests.

"It's about werewolves and other stuff. We could use this." Stiles excitedly turn page after page.

"I told you we are not dragging my cousin into this." Scott said, taking the book away from Stiles.

"But what if Michael knows about it?" Stiles asked. Both of them pondered on the fact that what if Michael knows something.

"I doubt that." Scott carried the piles of books into the living room with Stiles behind him carrying another set of books.

"You have a lot of books!" Stiles exclaimed as he dropped the books into the couch.

"Yeah, well, they're my dad's books and I like to keep them." Michael said looking at the pile accumulating on the living room. "My dad was a professor of anthropology and comparative folklore so he has a lot of stuff." Scott could detect sadness in his tone. Michael then moved back upstairs randomly.

After two hours, Michael's room was finished. Well, not entirely, complete thought; he has still to put his clothes in the drawers and the closest, as well as the books on the shelves. Scott and Stiles were at the kitchen eating pizza that Scott ordered. Michael went out of the house and said goodbyes to the movers and the police. He thanked them for all the help since they knew Michael and Michael knew them.

"Is that all?" Scott asked Michael as he went inside and joined them.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Michael said taking a piece of pizza to his plate. "Thanks for the help from the two of you."

"It's no problem buddy." Stiles said and smiled at him. Scott smiled at him as well. They enjoyed a companionable silence in the kitchen.

Michael kept on receiving text messages from his friends back in Los Angeles which at some point Michael blatantly ignored to do something useful of his time. Silently, he got up and went to the living room. He picked up his bag and other stuff to the room. He went back and forth from the living room to his room. He refused anymore help from Scott or Stiles. He wants to do it alone.

He opened his iPod and its accompanying speaker played songs while he worked in his room. He started to put the books in the shelves and was followed by his clothes and shoes. By the time it was all done, it was already three in the afternoon.

Melissa just pulled to the curb outside. She opened the door and saw the two boys, Scott and Stiles napping in the living room. She heard some movement upstairs. She knocked on Michael's door and he let her in.

"Did the boys help you?" Melissa asked as the two of them hugged each other.

"Yeah, they did at first but I asked them not to help me in putting all this stuff in their places." Michael explained.

"You know, you are always welcome here and Scott always wanted you to be here in the first place. Since, you know, he doesn't have any siblings." Melissa said to him hold his hands.

"I know Auntie. And besides, Scott already has Stiles though." Michael said with a slight laugh. "I guess I'm just slightly afraid that something bad might happen to you two, considering on what happen on my parents and my uncle."

"Trust me, that wouldn't happen." Melissa said with an assuring smile. Michael just nodded. "I'll call you later for dinner." And she left Michael alone in the room.

Dinner was rather pleasant for the three of them. It was rather happy and peaceful at the same time. Michael asked Scott about school and his friends and what has he been doing since the last time they met. Melissa and Scott avoided one particular topic which was the werewolf issue. Michael helped Scott in cleaning the dishes much to Melissa's protests that Michael should rest since it has been a long day for him.

"So any girlfriends?" Michael asked. When Scott didn't answer immediately, Michael added. "Or boyfriends?"

"No on boyfriends ever but I just recently broke up with one girl." Scott said.

"What's her name?" Michael curiously asked.

"It was Allison." Scott gulped. "We broke up a few months ago but I said to her that I'll wait for her. And we're still friends though, but we decided not to see or text each other over the summer."

There was an awkward silence until Scott broke it off. "What about you? Are you still with Dean?"

"We broke up after I decided to move back here." Michael sighed. Scott was rather embarrassed in asking that question. "Reasons of which I don't know why he doesn't get it, I got mad at him for trying to force me to continue to live in L.A."

"About that, why did you move back here?" Scott asked.

"Other than I'm underage and that you are my closest relative, I really don't like to stay in L.A. anymore. After all of what happened, I just can't deal with it every time I see the place. So, I agreed to move back here to start a new life and it's rather colder here than in L.A."

"But this is rather a small town without many happenings." Scott said. He knew Michael was saying was true. If it was him, he would runaway or move away.

"I guess I like the quiet life for now." Michael said. They have finished the dishes and headed to the room. But before Scott could enter his room, he pulled Michael by the shoulder.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Scott has that worried look in his face.

"Yeah," Michael said half-heartedly. Scott can sense that it wasn't entirely truthful.

Michael retreated back to his new room. It seems that it was his old room but with a slight difference. Michael sat on the edge of the bed and started to quietly sob. Scott heard this from across the hall and decided not to interfere yet. After an hour and a half, Michael stopped.

"Don't be stupid, Michael, crying wouldn't help or bring them back to life you know." Michael told himself. "Suck it up, move on and try to be happy… on the outside at least."

He got up and got a book from the shelf with his notes on. Since the murders, he had been looking on how to stop them. Michael has a slight idea on what killed his parents and uncle but doesn't know who it is exactly. It can be summarized in two words, Alpha Werewolves.


	2. Chapter 2: A Start At School

_Parts of the story, is based on S03E01 "Tatoo" and S03E04 "Unleashed"_

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Michael begins his life at Beacon Hills and the supernatural events started to dawn upon him

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A Start at School**

Michael slowly became accustomed with his new environment. From a bustling city to a quaint town, there is a big difference between the two. He spent most of his days in his room, trying to stay away from the outside world. The only time he went out was when he went to the school with Scott to be enrolled and when he, Scott and Melissa went out for dinner.

"I have a bad feeling about this school." Michael said as he and Scott left the school premises.

"School hasn't even started yet." Scott jokingly said.

"I know but… never mind." Michael said. He doesn't want to tell Scott what he felt about the school. He felt the remnants of the presence of an Alpha Werewolf around the halls as well as other werewolves. He set aside those thoughts and drove home.

* * *

Michael woke up early. It's the start of another school year. The sun was just below the horizon. He is still unaccustomed to the new environment. The only thing that it reflects his past life was the books his father has in his study as well as several pictures of his friends and family. Michael never felt so alone. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom and did his business.

Afterwards, Michael went downstairs. He was rather hesitant to touch anything in the kitchen but he has to eat something. Looking at the pantry, he found some pancake batter and made a batch of pancakes. Instead of eating alone in the kitchen, he brought his breakfast upstairs to his room and picked out clothes for the first day of school.

Now, the sun is already up. He can hear Scott from across the room. Scott saw a plate of pancakes in table at the kitchen with a note attached to it: "_I made pancakes –M_". Scott smiled because of the sweet gesture from his cousin. He absent-mindedly kept on rubbing his left arm. The night before, he went to get a tattoo with Stiles accompanying him but it healed as soon as they got back into Stiles' jeep.

After an hour, Michael is already ready for school. Feeling above average nervous, he went out of his room and saw Scott coming out of his room as well. Michael looked at Scott from head to toe.

"What?" Scott asked.

"Good morning to you too," Michael said. "You're not actually wearing a black hoodie while riding your bike right?"

"There's nothing wrong about it." Scott defended himself on what he is wearing."

"Wait there" Michael said to him. He went inside his room. Scott followed and stopped at the door. Michael was rummaging in his closet looking for a jacket. He found it as the last jacket in his closet.

"Here" Michael tossed the jacket to Scott. He took off his hoodie and threw it near his room. He was just wearing a tee under it.

"Nice tattoo" Michael commented. "It's nice and simple."

Scott looked shocked. "Thanks" Scott replied unsure. How could Michael see it? It was rather impossible even for him, and he is a werewolf. Scott didn't further elaborate on how Michael saw his tattoo. He wore Michael's jacket. He walked at his room and looked at his reflection on the mirror. Michael followed him.

"There, that looks better on you."

Scott smiled as well as Michael. Michael looked at him one more time and decided Scott was already looking good for the first day. The two of them left the house with Michael following Scott's bike.

After a few minutes of driving, the two of them arrived at school. Scott parked near two Ducati bikes which Scott slightly felt out of place about. Michael parked on the opposite sides. Michael quickly approached Scott and Scott was waiting for him.

"If you want, I could give you my bike. I have the same one but with a different color. I'm just waiting for it to arrive." Michael said.

"It's fine." Scott said.

"No really, I'll let you have it and if you want to borrow my car for future use, just let me know."

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?" Scott asked.

"I'm just thankful for you and your mom for taking me in and putting up with me." Michael suddenly looked at the ground.

"You're family." Scott said and smiled at him.

The two of them walked to the front of the school. They eventually separated when Scott dropped Michael off the Principal's Office to get his schedule. Scott and Stiles met up together after he dropped off Michael.

* * *

"Wanna ask Derek for help? Why?" Stiles asked. "Why?" He repeated. The two of them are walking towards their first class of the day.

"He has the triskele tattoo on his back, so there has to be a way to do it without healing, right?" Scott explained.

"Yeah, but still, doesn't he have his hands a little full with finding Erica and Boyd?" Stiles said. Scott didn't give any further comment.

"On top of it, I think Michael can see it."

"See it? What is he? Does he have an x-ray vision?"

"I have no idea, like he can really see it." Scott pressed on. They continued to walk towards their class.

* * *

School is starting to fill up with both new students and continuing students alike. Lydia and Allison were at Allison's locker which was at the school's main hallway. Freshmen are filling in the hallways and in Michael's case, a transferee.

"Freshman," Lydia started, "Tons and tons of freshmen." She was eyeing every new guy in the vicinity.

"You mean fresh boys." Allison jokingly said. "You know it's okay to be single. You can focus on yourself for a little while."

"Allison, I love you and all but I don't want a boyfriend. I want a distraction." Lydia said and eyed a guy passing by wearing a leather jacket who happens to be Scott's cousin, Michael, looking for his classes.

"He's cute." Lydia commented as Michael passed by. Michael glanced at her for a moment, winked, smiled, and strode off. Allison was about to ask who it was but Lydia pointed to Michael's direction and turned on a corner.

But Lydia and Allison was caught in attention with two new freshmen in Beacon Hills High. They were both also wearing leather jackets and carrying their helmets.

"Brothers?" Allison asked.

"Better… Twins" Lydia said completely eyeing one of the twins. Nearing the start of their class, Allison and Lydia headed to their first class before the bell rang which happens to be the same with Stiles and Scott. Awkward.

Michael got to his first class on time and he was rather feeling slightly awkward and nervous at the same time. He reminded of himself that this was for only a few hours and not any less.

On the other side of the school, Scott got called for an emergency. Michael received a text from him not to wait for him. This made Michael a little more nervous than usual. He still has to familiarize himself around town. Thankfully there is something called GPS but he'll worry about getting home later.

* * *

Last class of the day, Michael was eager to go home and relax. He went to his class room a little bit early than usual that is to get a good seat. Soon enough it starts to fill up with other students. Allison and Lydia walked in the same class to where Michael is. Since at the time, the only available seat as next to Michael, Allison took up the seat with Lydia taking up the seat in front of her.

"Hi" Allison said at him. "You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"I don't think so." Michael said. Finally, there is someone talking to him. Well, the reason is he's keeping mostly to himself all day. "I just moved here from L.A."

"Where in L.A? I lived there for about three years before moving to San Francisco and then here."

"Really? Where exactly? I went to Hollywood High School before transferring." Michael said feeling slightly excited.

"I went there for my freshman year but I didn't finish. I have to move to San Francisco."

Michael just smiled at her since the teacher came in and started to talk about the class. He guessed that he must have seen her there or at least passed by around the halls.

* * *

Days passed. Beacon Hills got a little more interesting than L.A. actually. A serial killer is around town and kept on murdering people. There are already a few dead people found around town. And at least this caught the attention of Michael. He can't stop to notice that once he had been to town people started to die off. Weird, but there is an explanation to this; he is sure of it. It is even the same manner with his parents and uncle but less struggle.

He can't stop to notice that Scott was acting a little bit weird, most of the time. Adding to that, he hasn't been seeing Scott for most of the time other than every morning. Scott himself smells like a werewolf but Michael wants to wait until Scott itself tells him if he is or not. However, Michael concluded that it might just because the school smells like a haven for werewolves or that Stiles is one or one of his friends is a werewolf. Nevertheless, if Scott can keep it a secret so can Michael. Moreover, Scott was nice enough to introduce him to his friends like Lydia, Allison, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, who Michael takes a liking to.

Moreover, Erica and Boyd were saved by the rest of the pack as well as with Cora who turned out to be Derek's younger sister. They were held at an old bank in Beacon Hills. Scott and Isaac discovered that the twins were actually Alphas and they are part of the Alpha pack. There is a tense mood in Beacon Hills High School between Scott and his pack and the Alpha pack.

* * *

One day during lunch time, Michael was passing by the hall towards the library. It was nearly deserted. Someone decided to pull a prank on Michael. It wouldn't be high school without any pranks going on. He was grabbed from behind and blindfolded. Next thing he knew, he was pushed in the janitor's closest and crashed with someone else. He took off the blindfolds.

"Isaac?" Michael asked and focused on the other person. It was Isaac. How could he forget, he was taller than him. Isaac sped up to the door trying to open it.

"No, no, no, no, no." Isaac was trying to open the door.

"Maybe it's locked from the outside." Michael suggested, trying not to panic.

Isaac tried to push open the door but to no avail. "No, there's something blocking it." He starts panicking.

"You're claustrophobic aren't you?" Michael commented. Isaac paced back and forth in the small place. "Isaac, just relax, okay."

As much as Michael tries to relax Isaac's growing fear of tight spaces, he started banging the door as much as he could. Michael is panicking not because of tight spaces but for Isaac. Like his cousin, Michael has a knack for caring for others even if that person is not his friends. Screaming and banging the door at the same time, flashback on Isaac's childhood replayed on his mind. Isaac momentarily stopped for a few seconds.

"Isaac?" Michael asked. He looked at him.

Michael was taken aback and stepped back a little. Yellow eyes with fangs are staring at him, intent to killing him as Michael felt it. Speechless, all Michael could master was to back off. As much as he wanted to run away, it is impractical. Growling, Isaac grabbed Michael's hand as well as his neck. He pushed Michael to the shelf.

All of a sudden, the door opened and someone threw Isaac out. Michael stand there shocked. It was Scott who threw Isaac out. He pinned him down until Isaac calm down.

"ISAAC!" Scott bellowed. With the resounding voice of Scott, Isaac calmed down and returned back to normal. He scuffled to sit up and leaned on the wall. Scott stood up and Michael walked out of the janitor's closet.

"Are you alright?" Scott immediately asked. There was a red bruised on Michael's arm as well as on his neck. He was rubbing it as it pretty much hurts.

"I'm fine." Michael finally said something, still shocked.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that…" Isaac trailed off.

"It's okay, really. You're just panicking that's all." Michael assured him. There was an awkward silence. Scott wanted to tell something to Michael as well as Isaac but choose not to. It was then he realized that Allison was there as well.

"I'll go and check this out. I might skip class." Michael hurriedly walked out and left the three of them. The three of them looked at each other slightly bewildered at Michael. He did went home afterwards trying to heal himself.

"It wasn't his fault." Allison defended Isaac as Michael was well out of earshot.

"I know." Scott agreed. "I guess they're not trying to get you angry. I think they want to get someone hurt." The three of them looked at each other for a moment. They finally got to decided to get the perpetrators to even with this.

* * *

Allison and Isaac hot-wired one of the twins' bikes parked outside of school. While the class is starting, Scott stalled the twins for a bit. With a little bit of teasing, the three of them heard the roar of the bike. Isaac drove the bike into the hallway while one of the twins named Aiden run out of the classroom and got his bike. In the end, Aiden got automatically suspended for a few days. This made them angry while Isaac, Allison and Scott got a laugh on it.

* * *

Michael got home after lunch. Melissa was there since it was her day off. Michael was hoping that Melissa was in her room so he can sneak into the house with ease. His planned was foiled when he opened the door. She called her son's name first then Michael's. She was in the kitchen just finishing her lunch.

"Why are you home early?" Melissa inquired. Michael tried to hide off his arm but he forgot there were highly noticeable reddish marks on his neck as well. "What happened?"

"Uh… it's just a little accident." It's not Michael's best lie.

"Oh right, an accident," Melissa said sarcastically. "Who did this to you? Does someone in school bullying you?"

"Not exactly" Michael started. He explained what happened between the closest, Isaac, and him. She nodded and hurriedly cleaned Michael's arm.

"It was an accident." Michael reminded her as he got upstairs to his room. He closed the door and went straight off to the bathroom.

Looking back on what just happened between him and Isaac inside the janitor's closet, he felt stupid. He could have done something to prevent Isaac's transformation into a werewolf. He could have used his power to make Isaac calm and removed the vending machine that was blocking the door. He felt stupid. He doesn't really do well under pressure. Michael then contradicted himself. If he done something, he could have risked revealing to Isaac what he can do even if he doesn't have an idea what is Michael. He decided the latter was right. It wasn't the time.

Michael turned on the faucet and waited till the sink was full enough to sink his arm under the water. He took a deep breath and muttered a few incantations under his breath. After a few seconds, his wound disappeared and a new skin appeared. It was more efficient and fast if he uses water as he learned from his dad and uncle. Against his better judgment, Michael decided to keep the bruise marks on his neck just to show to Scott, Melissa, and Isaac that he seemed to be normal. He can always wear a long sleeved shirt or a jacket to hide his arm.

Michael is a wizard. A magician or a sorcerer, whatever one chooses to use to define him; however, Michael prefers the term _wizard_. It stems from his father's side of the family and his mom knew about this. And now starting a new life, he is determined to keep it secret.


	3. Chapter 3: Isaac's In(n)

_Based on the ending of S03E04 "Unleashed" where Derek throws Isaac out of the loft and suddenly appears at the McCall Household._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **When Isaac arrived back at Derek's loft after a long day, Derek threw him out. Out in the rain, Isaac went to find a new place to live. He arrived and is welcomed at his new home.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Isaac's In(n)**

That night came an unexpected deluge from the skies. It was really raining hard. Thunder was rolling in. At the loft, Isaac just arrived from school or God knows where he went. Derek was staring on the window while the rain kept pouring in. Derek was telling Isaac to leave the house that very instant without any explanation. For the first time, Isaac noticed Derek was drinking even though it doesn't affect werewolves that much.

"I don't get it." Isaac asked, leaning on a column. "Did something happen?"

"It's not just going to work with both of you here." Derek said. "I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out tonight."

Cora was Derek's younger sister. She was found by Scott and Derek a few days earlier along with Boyd and Erica. They were kidnap by a pack of Alpha werewolves. She was there in the apartment, in one of the rooms. She's listening to the two guys.

Isaac thought that it was a joke. He chuckled. "Where do I suppose to go?"

"Somewhere else." Derek said vaguely.

"Did I do something wrong Derek?" Isaac asked nervously. He started to feel that it was happening all over again. Derek turned around to face him.

"You're doing something wrong right now for not leaving." Derek said angrily and pointing at the door.

"Come on." Isaac said annoyed at Derek for not giving enough reason and being vague.

"Just get out." Derek said angrily. He was starting to raise his voice.

"Come on, Derek, please." Isaac pleaded.

"Get out. GO!" Derek shouted. He threw the glass to the column and Isaac ducked away. It was like the time when his father threw things at him.

Isaac gave terrified yet restrained look at Derek and grabbed his bag. He was out of the loft. He doesn't know where he'll go.

* * *

At the McCall household, Scott was in his room studying for tomorrow, for another day at school. Michael was in his room doing the same thing. On the other hand, Melissa was catching up of her shows in her room. There was a knock in Scott's door.

"Come in, Mom." Scott called out. The door opened and he turned to face his mom. But it wasn't his mom at all. Standing by the door was a soaking wet Isaac. Scott stared at him for a couple of seconds.

"I was… uh… wondering if…uh… I could ask you for a favor." Isaac said, dripping wet.

"You're staying here." It was as if Scott can read Isaac's mind. "What happened?" He quickly asked. He noticed Michael was standing by his door listening.

"Derek threw me out." Isaac said plainly. Scott stood up and placed a hand in his shoulder. "I didn't know what I did wrong."

Knowing that Michael was listening to a conversation he ought not to hear, Michael went downstairs. "I'll go get you something hot to eat." Michael said at Isaac. Scott smiled at him and closed the door after he left.

"He threw me out saying that he has a lot on his mind and with Cora there, he has a lot on his hands." Isaac trailed off. "I don't want to intrude but can I stay here for the night?"

"Stay here as long as you want Isaac." Scott told him. "But first take off your clothes and take a warm shower. You must be freezing."

Isaac stood there for a moment, rooted to the ground. It wasn't until Scott pulled him to the bathroom so he can get going on the shower. Scott prepared clothes that might fit Isaac since when Scott checked his bag. Most of his clothes were already soaked except this one shirt that was dry enough so he can wear. While Isaac was in the shower, Scott told him that he's going to dry off his clothes at the dryer.

* * *

Scott went to his mom's room and knocked. "Mom" Scott opened the door.

"Yes, honey?" Melissa called out. Scott came in the room.

"Can Isaac stay here for a while?" Scott asked.

"Why? What happened?" Melissa immediately asked. Being a mother to a werewolf, she starts to worry about the other werewolves as well particularly Isaac who really doesn't have a proper family anymore.

"Derek threw him out." Scott said but Melissa cut him off.

"Just now? In that?" She pointed to the window with pounding rain. "It's raining."

Scott nodded. Melissa looked angry and disappointed at Derek. "I don't know the whole story yet. Isaac just came in soaking wet and I just put some of his clothes in the dryer."

"I'll go and get him something to eat." Melissa said.

"Michael is already doing that. He was the one who let him in." Scott said.

"I'll prepare his bed at the guest room then." Melissa said.

"Thanks mom." Scott smiled at her, gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her.

"Just let Isaac know that this house is a werewolf-free zone, you know because of your cousin. Speaking of which, you should talk to him about what happened earlier." Melissa reminded him. She then went to the other guest room and prepared the room with Scott helping her.

* * *

Isaac finished taking a shower. Now, he was a little bit better. At least, he wasn't trembling like mad before. He picked up the clothes that Scott laid on his bed. He was sure that the boxers and shorts belonged to Scott and the shirt was his. Isaac couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed that he was making Scott's family busy during the lateness of the night where they can rest or study. Instead, they're trying to make Isaac felt a little bit home-y in the house. He felt ashamed especially at the sight of Michael, considering what he did to him earlier that day. But where else could Isaac go? While wondering in the town in the pouring rain, he could only think that Scott could help him even though at the moment Stiles' house was much nearer. That is why he ended up at Scott's house. He personally trusted Scott.

Michael was going up the stairs carrying a bowl of porridge and hot chocolate. He made porridge earlier since it was cold that night and became even colder when the rain started to drop. Scott just finished helping Melissa prepare the guest bedroom. Both Scott and Michael came into Scott's room. Michael was the first one who said something.

"I know porridge and hot chocolate doesn't really go together but I figured you need something hot to eat and drink. I made the porridge earlier." Michael blurted out.

"Thanks. You don't have to do it you know. And I'm really sorry about earlier." Isaac told him. Apparently, the floor in Scott's room became suddenly interesting.

"No worries mate. It wasn't your fault anyway." Michael smiled at him. Isaac felt a little bit warmer on the inside on how nice Michael was to him. He guessed that it was all in the family traits. He doesn't know why but it quickly made Isaac's cheeks red. "I'll just leave you two alone then."

"You can stay if you want." Isaac suggested reaching for the mug of hot chocolate.

"No, I'll leave. I can tell Scott wanted to know what happened to you. I'm sure you'll tell me some other time. Go on then, eat." Michael said. He left the room and walked back towards his own room.

* * *

Scott motioned Isaac to eat so he could warm up. There were a few minutes of silence between them. The only sound they could hear was the rain outside and Isaac's eating.

"Are you feeling any better?" Scott asked.

"I'm really sorry. Promise, it would just for this night. I'll find somewhere to crash tomorrow." Isaac said. He was upset in crashing in unannounced at the McCall house.

"No you're not!" Melissa said to her like a concerned mother does. She appeared at the door unexpectedly. "You are going to say here, end of discussion." Scott wanted to burst out of laughter but ended up beaming at his mother.

"Now, you're bed is ready. By midnight, I expect you to be on bed as well." Melissa continued.

"Thank you, Mrs. McCall. And I'm really sorry for coming unannounced." Isaac apologized again.

"It's nothing Isaac. Stay here as long as you want, alright? But I only asked you one thing and Scott will tell you later. And you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay here." Melissa said sweetly and kissed Isaac's forehead which made Isaac smile sheepishly. He hadn't felt the touch of a mother for while now and as if his father did the best job in raising him.

"Now, I'll let you to catch up and I'm going to catch up on _Grey's Anatomy_." With that being said, Melissa left the two boys and closed the door behind her.

"Your mom's nice. Now, I know where you got it from." Isaac said. Scott just smiled at him. "What is it about your mom telling you to tell me about?" Isaac quickly asked. The changed in mood on Isaac calmed Scott down.

"Oh that, my cousin, Michael, doesn't really know about werewolves and has no idea on what's happening around town." Scott stated.

"So you two want to keep it that way."

"Right" Scott nodded.

"I'm really sorry Scott but I think he saw me when I shifted earlier."

"I know that. I think that he thinks it was just the situation that made you look different, you know since it was dark. But even that, I could feel him knowing something else that is you know like supernatural things." Scott pondered. The moment his cousin came into the house, he felt something off about him. He couldn't pinpoint on what it is. Even Stiles have suggested that he might be a druid or a werewolf but seeing the events happened earlier he doubted Michael being a werewolf. Maybe he is a druid, Scott thought.

"You mean he's like a werewolf?" Isaac asked curiously.

"No, I doubt that. I guess you noticed the marks are still on his neck earlier." Scott said while stretching his hands. Isaac nodded.

* * *

"Now, what really happened?" Scott asked again. He noticed the Isaac is already settled to talk about what just happened.

"I don't know. Derek was there all tensed up and drinking. Cora was nowhere in sight but she was there. I just got home and Derek told me to leave. I tried asking him why but he kept getting angrier and… and…" Isaac trailed off.

"And what, Isaac?" Scott quickly asked.

"And then he threw a glass at me. You know, kinda like my father did to me and I left." Isaac said. The tone of which was really sad. Out of all people Isaac now trusted, he didn't realize that Derek would do that to him as well. Scott felt a tinged of sadness from Isaac.

"I kept on walking under the rain. I don't know where to go. Boyd and Erica have their own families and I don't. I just really don't know where to go then I thought of you since you were the nearest."

"You know you're always welcome here." Scott smiled at him. "At least now, I have someone helping me to look out for mom and Michael."

"I will. It's at least I can do. I'll look after Michael." Isaac replied. If looking out for Michael and Melissa is the only thing that Scott asked him to do, he would do it. It's the least he could do after everything.

The two of them continued to talk about what just happened to Isaac, about Michael, about the twin Alphas and their pack and everything in between. When Isaac felt sleepy, Scott ushered him to the guest bedroom next to his room. After checking Isaac getting settled in the bed, Scott checked at Michael if he's still awake. Sadly, he was already fast asleep and snoring lightly. Scott wanted to know something if Michael is hiding something to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Healing and Helping Hands

_Basically based on S03E05 "Frayed" flashbacks with little tweaks. Some Harry Potter universe and Avatar: The Last Airbender universe feels... LOL :)_

**CHAPTER SUMMARY:** After the fight with the Alpha pack, the rest of the pack believed that Derek is dead. Unknown to the rest of them, help came to Derek's aid.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**Healing and Helping Hands**

Scott was preparing to go out one night. After wearing his jacket, he grabbed his helmet on the foot of the bed. When he turned around, he was surprised that Isaac was there standing by the doorway.

"Where you going?" Isaac asked leaning on the side of the doorway.

"I was going to get some food to eat."

"Oh, cool, I'll go with you." Isaac stated.

"Nah, dude, its okay. I can eat alone." Scott was trying to subdue Isaac into not going.

"What are you getting?" Isaac pressed on. He was firm on going to where Scott was going.

"Uh… Mexican" Scott replied, un-surely. Lying isn't his best thing.

"Dude, I love Mexican." Isaac said.

"Isaac" Scott said. Isaac was about to get the other helmet near him but Scott was trying to stop him. "I can eat alone, its okay."

"You're not going alone. Come on!" Defeated, Scott let Isaac come along with him against his better judgment. The two of them went downstairs. Michael was there watching T.V. It was a game show that Michael was fond off. Without looking at the stairs, Michael asked the two.

"Where do you think you two are going? It's the middle of the night." Michael stood up and walk around them.

"Uh… We're going to get something to eat." Scott lied but he did try to make it sound more convincing though.

Michael raised an eyebrow. "Nice lie but try to sound more convincing, bro."

Michael smiled and patted Scott's shoulder. This set back Scott and Isaac who looked at each other.

"Try to be careful though. I don't want either you two to be dead by the end of the night." Michael stated and went to the kitchen.

Scott and Isaac were dumbfounded. If it wasn't Isaac who tapped on Scott's shoulder, they wouldn't have left. It was rather confusing to the both of them. Does Michael know what's up? Did someone tell him? If it was, then who is it? Scott kept thinking this as well as Isaac.

* * *

Once they arrived at a dilapidated mall, they abandoned the idea. Deucalion was waiting for two of them. Derek, Erica, Boyd and Cora were suddenly there as well, unknown to Isaac and Scott. Deucalion left with no choice but to reveal that he is with his pack as well. The fight ensued. All of them got injured as the Alpha pack was far stronger than they are. Long story short, Derek and Ennis were dead or at least it appears to be. Isaac, Cora, Erica, Boyd and Scott left without Derek's body; otherwise, they would be trampled by death by the rest of the Alpha pack, they left Derek's body there. Aiden and Kali got the hold of Ennis' body.

Scott and Isaac returned home defeated. Both of them dropped dead on their beds. They didn't even notice that Michael's car was out of the driveway. Where did Michael go?

* * *

About an hour or so after Scott and Isaac left, someone familiar to Michael called him in his phone, his godfather. Michael agreed to the favor he'd been asked to do as Michael's father owed him a little. And so Michael went out of the house afterwards. He headed to the dilapidated mall where the fight is ensuing. He managed to get his car hidden somewhere but easy to find.

The fight was over after a few more minutes upon his arrival. He heard footsteps coming out of somewhere. He readied himself. Hoping not find any dead bodies that he need to get, Michael sneaked inside after it was clear that no one else is in the vicinity. As he went inside, he was shocked. The place reeked with the presence of several Alphas. It is possible for Alphas to form a pack with other Alphas but it is uncommon, Michael thought.

Michael walked by and saw a body at the unused and broken escalator. There was a mangled body of someone lying there. Though Michael didn't know who the person was, he knows that it is him he was looking for. It was Derek Hale. Since Michael isn't that strong to carry a body, let alone Derek Hale body size. He dragged the body to his carry which was a challenge on its own.

Michael successfully brought Derek inside his car. "You're going to owe me big time." Michael said at an unconscious body inside his car. Panting and slightly resting beside the car, Michael felt as if someone is looking at him. Michael looked around nervously.

"Show yourself!" Michael called out loud. There was no response. Michael did a non-verbal incantation. No show, the two of them were alone. He then realized on where he'll take this guy. It can't be at his house, his aunt's house anyway. It can't be inside the car.

"Think Michael, Think!" He kept muttering to himself.

Talking to himself whom Michael admitted to himself is starting to get crazy by the minute. He reopened the car door and got an idea. It was a long shot but he have to try something. Rubbing his hands, he placed his on Derek face.

_Scott was there as well as Stiles. They were planning to get into a bank vault. They were standing in a large loft with a table in the middle a couch on one side and a large bed on the other. A spiral staircase is in beside the large window overlooking downtown. There is a brick wall carefully destroyed that it formed an archway toward another room. _The view changed again. _Stiles was driving to the apartment alone. As soon as he got in, Derek gave him a crushing hug and kissed him. _The vision ended and Michael was sucked in reality.

"So you and Stiles huh? I think I know where it is. I think" Michael told him even though he was unconscious. Michael got into the car and drove.

It was an hour drive, not because it was that far away. It is because he couldn't find it exactly. Maybe his magic wasn't really working well or that he used the tracking spell either wrong or weakly. He spotted the large apartment and drove to that direction. Michael theorized that it must have been the topmost apartment is where Derek lives. It was another challenge. Derek grunted and growled at same time at the back.

"Stay with me buddy, we're almost there." Michael said as he parked his car. Derek was sitting up when Michael opened the back door. He pulled Derek out of the car. Thankfully, he stood up and clung to Michael. They walked a few paces and got inside the elevator.

"It's the top floor." Derek muttered strong enough that Michael could hear. Michael pressed the button for the top floor.

"Who are you?" Derek asked weakly.

"A friend, I guess." Michael didn't know what to say. He was more focused in getting Derek inside his loft. After a few minutes inside the elevator, they finally landed on Derek's floor. He opened the large door with all the strength he could muster. Derek is starting to get heavier.

"Derek… Derek… don't pass out on me." Michael said. The opposite happened, Derek collapsed his weight on Michael but Michael tried as he might, he couldn't hold on his weight and fell. Derek fell to the ground. Michael quickly checked if his heart was beating which it did. Michael closed the door quickly.

He dragged Derek's body to his bed and placed him there. Derek, sensing it was his bed, moved a little. Michael looked around the house. He was looking for a first aid kit. He stopped looking as it was fruitless. There's no freaking first aid kit in the house.

Michael looked at the window waiting for Derek to wake up again. He wondered if he could heal Derek the way he can heal himself. He hasn't done that to others before in his life. His magic isn't as well honed as his dad and uncle once. He still needs to master it or at least gets used to it.

* * *

Michael waited for minutes and then hours. He finally fell asleep on the couch opposite of the room. The next thing he knew was it was the afternoon. Did he really slept that long? Michael quickly got up and checked on Derek. He is still passed out and hasn't moved on the spot since the night before but still alive which is a good thing.

He temporarily left Derek in the loft and went back to his car. He was so hungry and tired. He opened his car and got his back pack. Thankfully, he learned that he always need to be prepared whatever it may be. It's a lesson his parents thought him so well. While on the elevator, he drank water and grabbed a few cookies. When he heard the sound of the opening of the elevator on Derek's floor, he realized he fully missed a day of school. It was his first time though and didn't felt comfortable with missing a day.

Michael decidedly checked on Derek's wounds after dropping his bag on the table. He approached him and lifted his shirt. Derek was breathing heavily. It doesn't look good at all.

"How bad?" Derek asked. Michael didn't realize that Derek opened his eyes and was aware of what is happening.

"Other than the fact that you're oozing black blood and hardly stopping, you're fine." Michael sarcastically said. Derek gave a heavy laugh. He sat up but even that it was hard on him. Besides the wounds in his abdomen, he has deep scratches on his side and on the shoulder.

"You don't want to do that, if I were you." Michael commented looking down at him.

"I need to find the others. They might think I'm dead." Derek said sitting up.

"Not now, you still need to heal." Michael blatantly said at him. "To be honest with you, I thought it would heal by now but I guess it's getting worse.

"Who are you anyway?" Derek curiously asked.

"A friend, I guess." Michael reused his words again. Derek wasn't convinced and growled annoyingly. "Okay, I'm Michael." Michael said plainly.

"Who sent you?" Derek asked again.

"If I tell you, promise me you won't tell anyone." Michael told him. Derek nodded. With crossed arms, he told Derek.

"It was Dr. Deaton. He got a feeling that one or two might end up badly injured or worse dead." Michael explained.

"What happened to the others?"

"I guess they went home safely." Michael said. "I waited till they all gone in that place and then dragged you myself which was not particularly easy for me. I stayed with you since last night."

Derek didn't reply anymore. He examined his wounds. It was still bleeding black blood which grossed out Michael.

"Do you want me to do something about that?" Michael asked.

"I doubt you can do anything with this." Derek motioned his uninjured arm and pointed to his wounds.

"I could try, besides you don't know what I'm capable of."

Derek looked curiously at Michael. He realized the Michael was being serious and true. He nodded.

"Just remember that I'm practically new at this so it might take a while. And don't tell anyone on what I'm going to do."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"I liked to keep it on the down low. I'll cut your tongue if you're planning tell anyone and I will know that." Michael threatened him but rather playfully. He is serious in not letting anyone know his magic.

"Alright." Derek simply agreed.

* * *

Derek sat on the edge of the bed while Michael kneeled in front of him, opening a bottle of water. "Don't freak out, okay." Michael reminded him. He breathed deeply focusing on the matter at hand.

Michael sat kneeling in front of Derek, who was still sitting at the edge of the bed, with a bottle of water in between them. It looked like Michael was meditating something. Incantation after incantation, Michael muttered to himself. Though Derek can hear it, he didn't fully understand what he was saying.

The water came out of the bottle and was suspended in midair in front of Michael. Derek's eyes widened, he hadn't seen this before in his life. Michael cupped the water with his hands and stood up. It was floating right above his hand. Michael started with his arms downward.

"This will probably hurt a little bit but it will heal you faster." Michael explained and started off. Derek felt a tinge of heat while Michael worked on his wounds. Michael wrapped his wounds with the blob of water which was steaming as the result of healing the wound. He continued to mutter incantations but this time it was very fast the even Derek can't hear properly on what he is saying. As it turns out, Michael's healing did not just heal the external aspect of the wound but inside it as well.

As minutes passed by, Derek felt a little bit better even refreshed. Michael was focused on the task at hand and his big challenge was in Derek's abdomen which was deeper than Michael expected. He gave a deep sigh. Derek could feel Michael starting to get tired and weaker. A small amount of blood was coming out of Michael's nose. Derek noticed this but Michael didn't.

"You could stop. I can heal it myself now." Derek suggested. Michael ignored him. Every ounce of power, Michael mustered to heal Derek. After a few minutes, the wounds were gone. There was nothing floating in Michael's hands, only the moisture from the steam.

Michael sighed with relief and heavily. Derek thanked him graciously which was, as Michael pointed out, out of his character. That serious demeanor wasn't really made for giving a thanks but it was rather cute of him. He guessed that this what Stiles saw in Derek. Michael smiled at him. He wiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket and walked off to the table where his bag is. Michael was silent. He knew something was slightly wrong. He just didn't know what. He opened another water bottle and drank from it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Derek asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Michael lied. Derek detected the lie.

"As I see that you're finally alright, go and text them." Michael continued. "I can tell that Scott blames him for your death; just don't tell them my involvement in this." Michael reminded him.

"Do you want me to take you home?" Derek asked.

"No, it's fine." Yet again, it's another lie from Michael. Derek didn't force himself to let Michael stay for a while.

Michael left Derek's apartment and drove home. For the second time around, Michael felt that he was being followed but he was too tired to do something about it.

Once at home, Michael quickly retreated to his bedroom. He didn't even bother to take off his clothes and shoes. He was completely exhausted. Derek was slightly shocked when he ended up in the McCall House. Since when, besides Scott and Isaac, did another teenager live in that house, Derek thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Cross Country Contention

_Based on S03E05 "Frayed" and S03E06 "Motel California". It is basically [my version of] the summary of the two episodes that happens to be my favorites, oddly..._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **A cross country meet is being held outside of Beacon Hills, Like the usual in their lives, unusual things are about to happen in a place they never expected. A lot of things can happen in one night.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Cross Country Contention**

Right after the battle with the Alpha pack, Scott was feeling devastated as well as Stiles but Scott was blaming himself that he was the reason for Derek's death. Stiles tried to sway him that it was not his fault but Scott was being stubborn. Despite the battle earlier, the teenagers continued with their "normal" lives at school the very next day.

The Beacon Hills Cross Country Team was heading out for a meet. Scott, Stiles, Boyd, Isaac, Danny, and Ethan were on the team. Aiden who was actually on the team didn't participate for some reason.

Despite the fact the battle with the Alphas happened mere hours before, all seemed to be cool and collected. Boyd kept thinking about how Derek died which Isaac advised not to think about it and move on.

"Do you think Michael would like me?" Isaac asked changing the subject.

"I think so?" Boyd replied unsure.

"Alright" Isaac agreed. He was hoping the Michael would like him though.

"He does stare at you from time to time." Boyd said. Isaac didn't reply but he smiled, looking at the window.

At the back of the bus, Scott and Stiles were reviewing vocabulary words. Mostly, it was for Scott's benefit rather than Stiles. Stiles who didn't participate on the fight was trying to check on Scott. He told him before that they shouldn't have gone with the team for the meet as Scott was not feeling and looking well. The bus hit a rock on the way and Scott winced in pain as the bus rattled.

"Oh buddy, are you okay?" Stiles asked worriedly. Scott didn't reply but he continued to wince silently in the pain.

"I knew it! We should have come." Stiles said.

"We had to." Scott replied gaining back his composure. "There's safety in numbers."

"Yeah, well, there is also death in numbers. Okay! It's called a massacre, a blood bath, carnage, slaughter, butchery…wow!" Stiles sarcastically replied. Scott continued to have pain over the scratch he got during the battle. He was hurt.

Worried, Stiles urged Scott to look at the wound. Scott lifted his shirt and the wound was deep scratches in this torso. It isn't not healing as it should be like the other wounds he had but Scott claimed that it was because from an alpha. Stiles continued to ask Scott and pointed out that Boyd and Isaac was perfectly fine.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lydia and Allison were following the bus. They were a few cars behind the bus.

"I should back off." Allison said. She was rather confused whether or not to continue to follow the bus or not.

"That depends, do you mean the bus or the ex-boyfriend you are currently stalking?" Lydia asked.

"Well, after what happened, I'm not letting him out of my sight." Allison finally said.

As Allison drove on and continued to follow the bus, Lydia was reading and annotating a textbook titled: "Thermodynamic: Asymmetry in Time." Lydia pointed out that Allison was running on fumes and that the bus was obviously got more gas than their car. She told Allison that it wasn't a big deal to lose them since they know where the team was going.

"You didn't see what happened." Allison pointed out to Lydia. She was very concerned about Scott's well being.

"I know who started it." Lydia replied.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison teased.

"Aiden…whoa…whoa…hold on a second. Is that why you invited me in this little road trip thing?" Lydia said. Allison wasn't listening to her but to Lydia it means a yes. She realized what Allison was doing.

"Oh my gosh, you're keeping eye on them and me." Lydia said.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Allison asked.

"I'm appalled by the insinuation." Lydia said in shock.

"Nothing?" Allison teased, looking at her best friend.

"Nothing." Lydia lied. There was something going on between her and Aiden.

* * *

On the road, there was traffic. Isaac told Boyd that there was a jackknifed tractor trailer a few miles ahead. As the bus stopped, Scott winces in pain. Boyd wasn't listening. He was too preoccupied with his feelings of anger and loss because of Derek.

Scott approached Boyd since his claws were coming out. He was getting ready to fight. It was Ethan no doubt. Boyd was set on killing Ethan but Scott and Isaac tried to pin him down on their seat. Isaac noticed Scott's wound was still bleeding and not healing. Scott continued to beg Boyd to not to do something stupid and he submits into submission. Scott returned back to Stiles at the back. As Scott winced in pain again, Stiles checked Scott's wound and it was oozing black blood now. On the other hand, Stiles was trying to persuade Coach Finstock to go to a rest stop which he kept on turn down.

"That's it! I'm calling Lydia and Allison." Stiles annoyed.

"How are they going to help?" Scott asked. "They're back in Beacon Hills."

"No, they're not." Stiles said as he dialed Lydia's number. "They've been following us for hours…pathetic!"

Stiles told the two girls that Scott was not healing. Allison pleaded to Stiles to reason with Coach to stop the bus at a rest stop. After I didn't work out, Stiles sat down with another team member named Jared. Jared was having some motion sickness. For some reason, Stiles convinced Jared and made him vomit in the bus. This evidently made Coach to go to a rest stop.

* * *

The bus pulled a stop at the rest area and Lydia, Allison and Stiles got Scott to go to the restroom. Isaac kept watch outside just in case that there was someone going to use the men's bathroom. Allison was close to the point of breaking out and crying hysterically when she saw Scott's wound. Lydia concluded that Scott's brain was probably making his wound not to heal. Stiles added that he wasn't letting himself heal because Derek died. Lydia, who happens to have a sewing kit on her bag, decided to sew Scott's wound up. Allison was up for the job in stitching Scott up. Lydia and Stiles got out of the restroom and got Scott's stuff and made sure that the bus wouldn't leave without them.

After a while, Scott was successfully stitched by Allison. For a moment, Allison thought that Scott actually died. Scott regained consciousness and Allison helped him to get up. She assured Scott that it was okay and helped him to get into his clothes.

The two of them got out of the restroom and Lydia grabbed the duffle bag. Isaac wasn't around in front of restroom anymore. Lydia reminded Allison that the car doesn't have any gas. Allison told her to leave the car there.

Isaac snapped out of concentration and attacked Ethan mercilessly. Boyd was standing by, enjoying the scene. Coach tried to break them apart but he can't. Isaac was too strong. Ethan, on the other hand, didn't even fight back. Danny tried to pull Isaac away but he was pushed back by Isaac.

"ISAAACCC!" Scott shouted his name. Immediately, Isaac stopped and dropped Ethan on the ground.

* * *

As the bus continued on its journey, Lydia sat with Stiles discussing the recent murders. She brought up that some ancient cultures used human sacrifices as a preparation for battle.

"So we got Alpha werewolves against a dark druid." Stiles said.

"Yeah" Lydia agreed.

"And this is our life." Stiles said sarcastically. Lydia nodded.

At the back, Scott was dozing off in Allison's shoulder. Scott backed up and thanked Allison. She told Scott that if Derek's was dead it wasn't his fault.

* * *

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia said. They stopped into a motel named Motel Glen Capri. She doesn't like the feeling she's getting in the place.

Coach Finstock said that the meet was postponed for another day. The students were staying two to a room. Lydia was with Allison, Scott with Stiles, Boyd and Isaac, and Danny and Ethan.

Stiles and Scott was discussion the list of potential Darachs in town. Each one he suspected in the recent sacrificial murders. Stiles listed, their chemistry teacher Adrian Harris, Cora Hale which was Derek's younger sister, Dr. Deaton, Lydia, and Michael.

"Michael?" Scott asked, curiously. "Why is Michael in the list?"

"He's got a lot of books about the supernatural, Scott. I'm sure one of them can explain the murders and how to do it." Stiles explained.

"But Michael, really?" Scott said in disbelief. They continued to discuss the other ones in Stiles' list of Darachs.

* * *

As the night goes by, strange things have started to happen. Lydia started to hear voices. She saw what appears to be screaming faces on the wall when she entered a room where the voices should have originated. She went down to the front desk and asked for fresh towels and noticed that there were a framed number on the wall. The clerk said that it was the number of suicides happened in the motel. As she got back into the room she shared with Allison, she told him about the number and wants to leave. She concluded that it wasn't deaths but rather murders.

The werewolves started to have hallucinations that night. Danny was having an intimate moment with Ethan. And Ethan was on top and kissing Danny passionately. He asked Danny if there is a way in removing the scars on his chest. Danny refused. Ethan suddenly arches his back as he kissed Danny. Something was trying to get out of him. Panicking, he rushed into the bathroom and checked. He saw through the mirror that there was a face and hand that was trying to get out of his chest. Freaking out, he grabbed his clothes and rushes out. Ethan went to a room that Lydia visited earlier. He found a hand saw and tried to cut himself up.

Lydia, Allison, and Stiles were gathered together when they heard the hand saw turning on. They rushed out of their room. Stiles kicked the door open and saw Ethan trying to cut himself up. Lydia quickly saw the power cord and pulls it out. Dropping the hand saw, Ethan took out his claws and tried to tear himself apart. Allison and Stiles rushed in and grabbed an arm. As he struggled, Ethan stumbled down into a heater, burning his hand. Because of the pain, he snapped out of his daze. And quickly leaves the room without any recollection of what just happened.

* * *

Isaac started to hear voices about how his father treats him when he made a small insignificant yet wrong decision. He was reminded of the freezer and he leaps backward to the bed. He covered himself under the sheets. He saw that he was being trapped again inside the freezer and panics. He scrambled on his feet and rushed under the bed. He saw a vision that Michael, Scott's cousin and the boy he likes, was being held up by the Alpha pack. Michael blamed Isaac for not saving him on time and then Michael got ripped to pieces by other werewolves.

Boyd didn't heard voices though. He went to get some ice. As he dug down and filling his bucket, he uncovered the face of a girl and quickly opened her eyes. Terrified, he dropped the bucket and ran way back to the room. He found the room empty. He sat on the bedside and started to hear the voices of his father. He was blaming him for the death of the girl who turns out to be her little sister Alicia. Slowly losing his mind, Boyd got a small heavy safe inside the room and filled the bath tub with water. He lies back in the water with the weight of the safe on his chest holding him under water.

In Scott's room, he got a call from his phone from his mom. Melissa seemed upset. She told Scott to look out of the window. Scott saw Deucalion with his hand over her mom's neck. He was shocked that Michael was there was well in the pavement, dead. Deucalion ripped Michael's throat and died. Deucalion tells Scott that Derek is dead and he is an Alpha now. He added that he is coming for everyone he loves. He then rips Melissa's throat and falls to the pavement.

* * *

Stiles, Allison, Lydia concluded that the next sacrifice might be three werewolves. There were four werewolves in the motel. Allison went to look Scott at his room and Lydia and Stiles came to check Isaac and Boyd. While on their way there, Stiles told Lydia about his theory that she is connected with the sacrifices since it was similar to the time she poisoned everyone at her party with wolfsbane.

Lydia started to hear someone being drowned in the drainage and believed that someone was going to be drowned. The two of them rushed into Boyd and Isaac's room. They saw Boyd in the tub filled water with a safe deposit box on him. They tried to get it out but it was too heavy. Stiles realized that Ethan snapped out of it when he touched the heater. Lydia theorized that flare guns might just help Boyd who was under water. Stiles run towards back the bus to fetch the flares.

Lydia heard muffled crying and sobbing under the bed. Isaac was crying out Michael's name and kept on saying sorry to him. He lifted the sheets and saw Isaac. Stiles came running in and worked on the flares. After he successfully managed to burn Boyd under water, who throws the safe out and rose from the water, Stiles threw the other flare to Isaac under the bed.

Lydia and Stiles got reunited with Allison who failed to find Scott. As they headed down stairs, they saw Scott standing in the middle of the parking lot holding the last flare and dripping wet with gasoline. Allison tries to convince him that it wasn't his fault on what happened to Derek. Scott didn't listen. He believes that it was his entire fault that everyone around him, that he loved, was getting hurt and dying.

Stiles steps forward at him, crying. He explains to Scott that he is someone, his best friend, and his brother. He steps into the pool of gasoline and tells Scott that if he decided to kill himself, he too will join him. Stiles grabbed the flare and took it off from Scott's hand, throwing it away. Thankfully, it dropped into a dry place but it rolled off towards the gasoline spill because of the wind.

Lydia noticed this and threw herself off to Stiles and Scott knocking them down and pushing them away from harm's way. As the fuel explodes, Lydia saw a figure with a deformed face. It later turns out to be the Darach.

* * *

The next morning, Coach Finstock found Boyd, Isaac, Lydia, Stiles, Allison and Scott in the bus, sleeping. He announced to them that the meet was cancelled and they'll be returning back to Beacon Hills.

* * *

When Scott and Isaac arrived back home, the two of them went straight to check if Melissa was there and she was sleeping in her bed. Soon, the two checked Michael's room. He was there still sleeping soundly. They noticed that Michael strongly smelled blood. They looked and Michael has the face of exhaustion. Isaac noticed that he was still wearing his shoes and took it off. The other two boys then went to their own bedrooms and fell asleep. The three of them didn't went to school that day.


	6. Chapter 6: Mistletoe Mishap

_Based on S03E07 "Currents". Mostly focused centered on what happened to Danny. It's somewhat part A for my story based on S03E07._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Accidents happen but not all accidents are accidents. Sometimes someone is behind it all and made those "accidents" purposely and intentionally.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

**Mistletoe Mishap**

"How the hell you are alive?" Stiles asked quickly when he arrived at the apartment. It was Stiles who Derek texted first. And once he received the text, he drove off to Derek's leaving his friends. The rest of the pack who was at the school's parking lot, hanging out or rather planning to find where Derek is since his scent disappeared temporarily.

"I have no idea. One moment I was falling and then I was waking up here in bed." Derek explained the lie quite acceptable that the other werewolves didn't even noticed that it was a lie. Stiles just hugged him and Derek hugged him back. Derek kissed Stiles forehead. He nuzzled on Stiles' scent and Stiles buried his face on Derek's chest. They continued to hug each until it was broken off by someone.

"Hate to stop this little love fest yours but we are here." Erica told them. She was holding Boyd's hand and trailing behind them was Cora, Scott, and Isaac. They just arrived at the apartment. Derek and Stiles quickly separated from each other. Erica and Cora hugged Derek with Cora a little bit tighter. Boyd, Isaac, and Scott gave Derek their bro hugs. Stiles went for another other hug.

"Who the hell helped you?" Isaac asked when all of them got settled.

"I don't know." Derek said putting his arm on Stiles and tugging him close.

Scott raised an eyebrow on him. "Who is it really?"

"I can't tell." Derek was determined not to tell them who it is.

"Can't or won't" Boyd asked him.

"Both" Derek said with a scowl.

* * *

The next day, Michael was waiting downstairs at the McCall house for the two other boys in the house to get down. He was just waiting to finish his third batch of laundry to finish. Michael was also quite eager to tell them that "_Yes, I know you two are werewolves so let's not pretend I'm stupid_" card. Michael had been playing the naïve-gullible card for quite a while now and actually he doesn't like the bit of it as each day passed. He wanted Scott and Isaac to tell him about being werewolves and not the other way around. It would be much easier and a little awkward that Scott would tell him. Michael heard two hurrying footsteps coming down that stairs.

"Hey" Scott called out. "Isaac and were just going out." Isaac was trailing him from behind.

"Before you two go, I have to ask you something." Michael said to them. Scott and Isaac looked at each other. The two of them has a fleeting suspicion that Michael was getting suspicious about the two's actions.

"What do you want to ask?" Isaac asked Michael before Scott could ask.

Michael got up from his comfy spot on the couch and grabbed a pile of Scott's and Isaac's dirty and bloody laundry. Isaac and Scott looked at Michael's two hands holding the dirty clothes.

"Could you two explain to me why your clothes are covered with dirt and blood?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow on them.

"It's because… uh… Scott you can explain it." Isaac said nudging Scott on the said.

"Could we talk about this later? We're running a little late." Scott said.

"Don't tell me that you two have been fighting with other guys?" Michael asked, pretending he doesn't know what it actually is.

"No, we're not in gangs or anything like that. But first we have to go." Scott said.

"Right" Michael said in disbelief that these two wouldn't let him know anything. He realized that the two of them were not going to tell him beyond this point. So he let them go on their merry way. Scott was mentally fighting with himself to tell Michael about the supernatural situation of Beacon Hills. There are two things in knowing the hidden activities in Beacon Hills; first, he might get hurt and, second, he might die as the result of knowing. Particularly, the there is a murderous serial killer committing sacrifices and the Alpha pack on the loose.

* * *

"_I swear those two are like wolves running around on the forest and killing innocent bunnies on the way._" Michael said while shoving the dirty clothes back in the pile. He knows the two werewolves were still in driveway.

Isaac and Scott heard Michael said it as they headed into Scott's car. Both of them felt awkward about the situation. Scott felt that Michael knew about the supernatural but he hasn't proved it yet so it is a no. Isaac really wanted to tell Michael about the werewolf stuff but Scott shot him down on the idea.

"Dude, I really think we should tell him." Isaac started as he and Scott drove towards Derek's apartment.

"No." Scott shot him down. "I can't risk him getting into the whole werewolf situation stuff."

"He could help Stiles in researching things if we need to and he's pretty smart." Isaac said. He was hopeful that Michael would be on the loop of the supernatural situation.

"Drop it Isaac, I wouldn't let Michael near on what's happening." Scott said.

"Fine then, so Michael will just be like Danny." Isaac said, shutting his mouth.

Scott knew it was already dangerous for both Michael and Danny seeing that they didn't know about the supernatural world. Danny was currently dating Ethan or as Stiles put it, "_the enemy_". And Michael was living with two werewolves unknowingly and hanging out with werewolves on occasion. And on occasion, meaning to say during lunch at school and a few times between periods and free periods. Michael hasn't really hanged out with the rest of them after school since they were always up to something.

Scott and Isaac arrived at the loft much earlier than the others. As usual though, they expect that Boyd and Erica would be late. Allison would probably with Lydia so they're a little late as well. As they went up the apartment, Derek and Stiles were arguing whether or not to tell Michael and Danny about the werewolf situation.

* * *

"I don't care about them, Stiles." Derek said, almost growling at Stiles.

"But Derek, they're our friends. I'm sure you know the Alphas consider the two as part of the pack right." Stiles explained. Derek couldn't argue with that and he didn't reply.

Scott and Isaac came in. They're in time in the middle of the Derek-Stiles argument. Stiles knew that Scott would take his side regarding on the matter.

"Scott…" Stiles started.

"Don't go there, Stiles. I've already tried." Isaac cut him off.

It wasn't really true though. Derek cared about the other two but more so to Michael. They were innocent and getting into the middle of everything werewolf or supernatural related. He particularly cared for Michael since he owed Michael for his survival. He kept his word though that no one would ever know what Michael is. Derek respected Michael's decision on the matter. That night Michael saved Derek, he knew that Michael was a wizard and that later on he and Scott are related. He knew wizards existed but he hadn't me one yet. He remembered his mother calling them sages or mages but apparently Michael prefers the term wizard. Probably because of the popularity of the Harry Potter franchise, Derek thought.

Stiles was discussing about the sacrifices since it was getting on to his nerves. He discussed about the patterns of the sacrifices that Deaton told him. The sacrifices always includes three of each—virgins, warriors, healers, philosophers, and guardians. The problem was, as Derek pointed out, they don't know which group will come next.

* * *

After the pack meeting, Scott dropped off Isaac back home. It was more or less like a guard dog for Michael which Isaac happily obliged. Scott, on the other hand, went to buy some takeout food for Melissa that night.

Scott arrived at a very busy emergency room. There had been an accident since there were a lot of people coming in to the hospital.

"Oh thank God" Melissa exclaimed when she saw her son coming in with food.

"I'm starving." Melissa said as she approached her son. She placed it on the nurse's station and gave a big motherly hug to Scott.

Scott smiled at her. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Except for half of the victims of the 10-car pileup being routed here from downtown. And the ER attending, not answering any of his pages then yeah, I'm okay." Melissa said.

"What does 'not answering pages' mean?" Scott asked.

"It means that nobody can find him and now we have to wait on the on-call to get here." Melissa said.

The on-call doctor said thru the phone that she was on the way but there was traffic. It was obvious because there was an accident. Suddenly, someone was shouting for some help. Scott recognized the voice and turned his back towards the entrance. Ethan was holding up a very unwell Danny.

"Someone help me!" Ethan shouted. For a moment, Ethan looked at Scott eyes. Scott got up and helped Ethan to get Danny on a chair. Melissa came in and checked on Danny.

"What did you do to him?" Scott asked pulling Ethan by the shirt.

"Nothing, he said he was having chest pains and trouble breathing but it just getting worse." Ethan said.

"This is not good." Melissa said. Danny continued to have trouble breathing. "His larynx has shifted to the side. I think it's a tension pneumothorax."

While Melissa continued to check on Danny, Danny got up and vomited on the floor.

"Mistletoe" Ethan said. Danny continued to vomit bits of mistletoe berries and even a few leaves. Ethan told Scott that they didn't even eat yet or have eaten mistletoe. Scott and Ethan seemed to be on the verge of panicking as Danny got wheeled into the exam room.

"Could you two please, go outside to the waiting room?" Melissa said.

"Where are the nurses and the doctors? Where is everyone?" Ethan quickly asked. He ignored what Melissa said and so as Scott. The look on Ethan's face was genuinely worried about Danny's well being.

"It's a full house tonight. They're tending to other patients." Melissa said.

"Mom, how could we help?" Scott asked.

"Honey you can't. His lungs are collapsed and his heart is being pushed against the chest cavity." Melissa said.

"He going to die isn't he?" Scott said. Ethan looked at him like Danny is going to die.

Melissa took a moment to reconsider. She doesn't want anyone to die, much like Scott is. She looked around. There was still no one going to the room to check on the patients.

"No. No, he's not." Melissa said with utter nervousness. "Scott, you grab the tape and you get the scissors and cut his shirt open."

Scott started looking for the tape. Ethan, instead of using the scissors, he grabbed Danny's shirt and ripped it in half. Melissa grabbed a large syringe from the other table.

"Mom, he's not breathing." Scott said in worry.

"I know." Melissa said. Danny stops breathing and she jabs the syringe to his left pectoral. It was needle thoracostomy. The needle itself has a valve that was opened to release the air from his chest. Danny, once again, begins to breathe. It relieved Ethan and Scott.

"Thank you." Danny breathes out.

"No problem." Melissa smiled at him. He looked at the other two boys. They were stunned.

"What?" Melissa asked.

"That was awesome!" Scott said and Ethan nodded in agreement.

"It's no problem you know. It was no big deal." Melissa said. Scott left Ethan in the room, heading home. Ethan followed him and explained that it wasn't his fault but Scott was not convinced.

As the two were talking, a car rolled into the parking lot, hitting another parked car. Scott and Ethan ran towards the car and found that there was no one there. A few minutes later, Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles came to the hospital. Stiles told Scott that this was another making of the sacrifice. This time it was healers or in other words, doctors.

* * *

Isaac and Michael ate silently at the dinner table. Michael prepared dinner for the three of them but Scott decided to bring food to Melissa. Michael summarized that Scott was probably going to eat take out as well. After eating dinner, Isaac offered to clean the dishes with him but Michael refused. Instead, Isaac went to the living room to watch something.

As Michael was finishing up, he felt something hit him on the stomach. It started to hurt that Isaac noticed it from across the room. Michael crouched low on the floor trying to stop the pain from getting worse even if it results to Michael being exposed as a wizard. Isaac rushed in.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked. Michael tried to get up and tell Isaac that something is wrong with him.

"It's hurts." Michael said as he continued to groan in pain. Michael was clutching his stomach very tightly as each pain presses him. Scott just arrived from the hospital. He rushed in to the kitchen upon hearing Michael in pain in the driveway.

"What's happening?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. He was just washing the dishes he started to have stomach pains." Isaac said. Michael continued to groan in pain. There was a sharp pain on his stomach. It was as if a thousand needles were piercing him.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Scott said as he and Isaac grabbed Michael by the arm and pulled him up.

All of a sudden, Michael puked a bunch of mistletoe berries mixed with the dinner they just had. He continued to puke the berries to the floor.

"Mistletoe." Isaac said softly. He looked suspiciously at Scott.

"Bed." Michael croaked in pain.

"Okay… okay." Scott agreed and the two werewolves helped Michael upstairs. As soon as Michael's head hit the pillow, he drifted on to sleep. Isaac and Scott remained in the room focusing on Michael's heartbeat which was steady and his chest raising and dropping steadily. But they still felt the pain in Michael from time to time and at each time; Scott or Isaac would reached out a hand and took away some pain.

Scott was now rather suspicious, worried, and curious. First, it was Danny now it was Michael. A lot of questions are drifting in and out of his mind. Will there be a next one? Why is it Danny and Michael? Are they sacrifices or just another supernatural accident? Questions… Questions… These were not mere accidents. It was intentional.


	7. Chapter 7: Deaton, Deucalion, & Danny

_Based on S03E07 "Currents". It's somewhat part B for my story based on S03E07._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Doctors are next on the list of sacrifices. Deucalion went to have a talk with another werewolf and Danny is still at the hospital recovering.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Deaton, Deucalion, & Danny**

Scott and Stiles were disturbed about something that morning. Scott left the house early in the morning. Michael saw them at school but they completely ignored him. Michael tried to talk to them but the conversation didn't push thru and the two of them kept on talking to each other. He felt left out though considering that they were only his friends and no one else. He wanted to talk about what happened last night.

"What about Danny and Michael? They threw up mistletoe. It wasn't a coincidence." Scott said. Stiles was clearly unfocused.

"Danny and Michael are not healers." Scott reiterated when Stiles didn't respond.

"No, they're not." Stiles said reluctantly.

Since Stiles wasn't really keen on discussing the situation about what happened to Danny and Michael, Scott changed the subject and they continued to go to their class. It seemed to them that Michael was alright. That was Isaac and Scott was feeling towards him, he was fine. And despite what happened last night, Michael was awfully feeling normal and in good shape but he developed a habit in touching his stomach from time to time.

In chemistry, Ms. Jennifer Blake replaced Mr. Harris since he was gone and missing. For Stiles and the rest of the pack, he was sacrificed by the druid but they still haven't found his body.

"Scott, there's got to be at least 20 doctors in the hospital. At least, any one of them could be next." Stiles said in a low voice since the class has started. As it turns out, there were two others who were kidnapped and now they believed it to be already sacrificed.

Scott was about to reply to Stiles when his phone vibrated. He took it out and it was Deaton who was calling him in the middle of the class.

"Hey Doc, sorry I'm in class right now. Could I call you back later?" Scott said in a low voice so Ms. Blake wouldn't notice it.

"_Unfortunately, no, I honestly thought that I might not have to burden you like this but I'm afraid at the moment, you are my only hope._" Deaton said over the phone. "_I'm going to be taken. I need you to find me._" Deaton hanged up.

* * *

Scott rode his bike very fast going to the clinic. He was hoping that he would catch the Darach from kidnapping Dr. Deaton. But when he arrived there, there were police cars already parked outside. Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Tara Graeme were already there.

"How'd you know?" Scott asked panting.

"Stiles called me as soon as you left school." Sheriff Stilinski explained.

"I'm sorry. Your boss's car is still here. And the back door was wide open." The sheriff continued. Scott fell back to the chair. He was late. Deaton was gone.

* * *

Minutes passed and the two police officers continued to search the premises for the some clues regarding the kidnapping. Stiles arrived in the clinic. As it appears to his father, it was more like a moral support for Scott.

Scott motioned Stiles to go inside the Cat Clinic of the clinic and talked to him privately. Scott wants to tell Stiles' dad about everything in between, all about the sacrifices and the werewolves. Since, it was all supernaturally related and it was happening on Beacon Hills, the place where Stiles' dad supposed to be protecting. Stiles was adamant at first since it was his dad—his only parent, and that he couldn't lose him if something happened. After much talking, Stiles believed and told Scott that he was right and they or he has to tell Stiles' dad about everything on the supernatural.

* * *

As this was settled, the two of them went outside of the room. Ms. Marin Morrell was there in the lobby talking to the Sheriff. Scott and Stiles looked at each other.

"Please, whatever you need. However you can find my brother?" Marin said.

"Brother?" Stiles silently mouthed to Scott. Scott also shared the surprise disbelief.

"Will you excuse us for a minute?" The Sheriff said and she nodded. "Thank you."

As soon as Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Graeme were outside of the clinic, she quickly approached the two boys in the room.

"Listen closely both of you, no sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to find him." Marin said.

"You don't have to ask us for help." Scott said.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you. Because if you're going to find my brother, then you need to use the one person who might actually have the ability to seek the supernatural" Marin explained and she left the clinic.

Stiles got into the realization. "Lydia" Stiles said to Scott. But is it really Lydia? There is another supernatural person in Beacon Hills besides her. It might probably Michael or Danny but they didn't thought of neither Michael nor Danny.

* * *

Back in Beacon Hills High, Stiles set out to find Lydia while Scott was in his class. Stiles found Lydia with Cora in Coach Finstock's office. Cora, Lydia and Stiles went to an empty chemistry classroom. They have Lydia to try the Ouija board to find Deaton but it didn't work out. Another attempt was made when Stiles gave Deaton's keys of the clinic to Lydia so she can feel where Deaton was. Again, it failed. Finally, Stiles gave Lydia a pencil to attempt automatic writing or psychography. She started something but she was drawing a tree and explained to them that she is not a psychic.

"Honestly, I don't know why you are bothering me anyway. Especially, as it is obvious you should talk to Danny." Lydia said plainly as she continued to draw.

"Wait, why Danny?" Stiles asked.

* * *

As Stiles was looking for Lydia, Scott just got out of his class. As he walked in the corridor, he distinctively heard a steady tapping. He followed the sound and finds Deucalion in the music room waiting for him.

"I can help you find Deaton if you can take the cane from me." Deucalion said. Scott tried all his moves to get the cane but ended up being stopped by Deucalion. He slashes Scott with the blade at the end of his cane.

"Impressive, but you know I'm not the one slashing up innocent people, praying to ancient gods, gathering herbs or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of a pack that wants Derek dead though. Kali is coming for him. So it's a difficult choice you're about to face because someone is about to die tonight and whether it's Derek or Deaton. It's up to you." Deucalion said to Scott.

"Just tell me where he is." Scott said.

"I'll give you a very important clue. Let the current guide you." Deucalion said and he left Scott in the music room. Scott left as well and went to follow Stiles scent to where he is.

* * *

_"Wait, why Danny?" Stiles asked._

"Because last night he was a target as well as Michael, but it wasn't a sacrifice." Scott said entering the room to where Stiles, Lydia, and Cora. The bell rang and they went to the class they all shared.

After the class, they all decided to go to Danny at the hospital. Scott receives a text from Allison saying she found something. He went to Allison while the rest went to the hospital.

At Allison's apartment, she showed Scott a map of Beacon Hills. She told him that her father, Chris, was tracking down the recent supernatural sacrifices hidden under a blacklight. She believed that the places are predictive to where the future sacrifices will be found.

At the hospital, Stiles tried to wake up Danny while Lydia and Cora was at the jeep waiting for him. He then decided to check on Danny's bag. He found a research proposal that Danny wrote for his physics class entitled, "Telluric Currents." Scott latched on the "current" part when Stiles called him about it since it was Deucalion's cryptic clue.

The five of them all meet up back at the Animal clinic and Scott told them about what Allison found. Stiles temporary left the clinic to get something from the Jeep when he was jumped by the twins. He didn't have the time to scream for help since it was rather quick. Sensing the trouble, both Cora and Scott went outside. They found the Jeep's door wide open with the keys on ground. Scott found the scent of the twins. But there are other pressing matters to continue. Allison urged them to find Deaton before he died.

Lydia who remained inside of the clinic went over Danny's research. She explained that there are a number of telluric currents flowing in Beacon Hills making it a "beacon" of energy.

When they combined the two maps, one from Chris Argent's map and the other one being Danny's, they realized that the points matched on telluric current. Cora realized that Deaton is on the vault of the Bank where they were held up with Erica and Boyd (which was successfully saved by Scott and Derek previously).

The five of them were preparing to leave when Cora got a text from Boyd.

"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They've cut the power." Cora said.

"It's just like he said." Scott realized what Deucalion had told him earlier. "Go, Allison and I can save Deaton."

In his bike, Allison and Scott drove to Beacon Hills National Bank. Lydia took Stiles' keys and drove the Jeep to Derek's apartment. There was silence on both teams since time was running out.

* * *

Scott got in time inside the vault in the bank. He saw Deaton was still alive, hanging from the ceiling. Allison followed him. Scott ran and was knocked out by an invisible shield. He looked down and saw a ring of mountain ash. There was a slight stupidity on their part. They already knew that they'll be hanging but they didn't even brought a step ladder or Allison's bow and arrow. Scott tried to push his way thru the barrier for one moment, Deaton who is still alive, saw Scott's eyes changed momentarily into a red one. Allison came running in and broke the barrier. Scott and Allison tried to hold up Deaton while thinking of a plan on how they'll get him down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cora and Lydia went to the electrical room and began flipping all the switches. Cora sent a text to Boyd that they were turning the power back. After they finished, the two girls went speeding up to the apartment.

* * *

Sheriff Stilinski appeared suddenly on the doorway of the vault with a gun in hand. He fired at the rope and Deaton was caught by Allison and Scott.

"How did you find us?" Scott asked Sheriff Stilinski.

"Back in the clinic, I remember there were Celtic symbols on those bottles. And I knew that one of them is familiar." Sheriff Stilinski explained.

"Sheriff, thank you for being one hell of a detective." Deaton said.

"You bet, so let's get you an ambulance." Sheriff Stilinski said standing up. He went outside and called for help.

As the Sheriff got out of earshot, Deaton pulled Scott. "Your eyes were red… bright red."

Scott looked at him in disbelief and in shock. Allison did the same. It was rather impossible. "How is it possible? Scott asked.

"The paramedics are on the way. I'll be back in half a minute." The sheriff interrupted and then left again.

"It's rare. Something that doesn't happen in a hundred years but every once in a while a beta can be become an alpha without having to steal or take that power, they call it a true alpha. It's someone who rises purely on the strength of character, by virtue, or by sheer force of will." Deaton explained rather quickly.

"And you knew this would happen?" Scott asked.

"I believed from the moment you were bitten." Deaton said.

"You're not the only one." Scott realized.

"No." Deaton said. "Deucalion isn't after Derek. He's after you." Scott was shocked on Deaton's revelation. It all makes sense how Deucalion treats him.

* * *

A few minutes passed and the paramedics came in and took Deaton. Allison and Scott went towards Derek's apartment to check on what was happening there. Since Scott was worried that someone might die that time.

_Scott and Allison came rushing in. Those who were at the door were standing up..._

_"Deaton is safe." Scott blurted out. No response. He initially took that there would be a more response in his head but they were all tired. No one was hurt, technically. Isaac was getting up with Michael's body in tow. Derek helped him in carrying him to the table._

_"What the hell!" Scott yelled._


	8. Chapter 8: Magic's Might

_Based on S03E07 "Currents". It's somewhat part C for my story based on S03E07 where it's about Derek and the fight._

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Kali and the twins, Ethan and Aiden, are going after Derek and his little pack but Derek like any leader has a Plan B just in case their plan won't work in their favor. To the pack, Plan B is not what they expected.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8:**

**Magic's Might**

The whole pack minus Stiles, Scott, Allison and Lydia came in the morning again. Derek had been starring at the window as they walked in.

"What does it mean?" Cora asked as she came out of her room. The rest of them didn't notice another triskele painted on the large window. This time it looked more like a swastika but with three arms.

"It means they're coming. Tonight." Derek said looking at the window and Stiles finally took off from the hug. All of them looked at the window.

"Aren't all of you going to be late for school?" Derek shouted at them. Without any hesitation, they all left. Boyd and Erica were rather concerned about the Alpha mark on Derek's loft, as well as Isaac and Cora.

* * *

_Scott and Stiles were disturbed about something that morning. Scott left the house early in the morning. Michael saw them at school but they completely ignored him. Michael tried to talk to them but the conversation didn't push thru and the two of them kept on talking to each other. He felt left out though considering that they were only his friends and no one else. He wanted to talk about what happened last night. _

Isaac noticed this. He was nervous at first but then again he sucked it up and stopped for Michael. He is nervous in talking to Michael and it is every time. They continued to walk together for the class that they share.

Ever since Isaac started to live with Michael and Scott, it was only Isaac who cared enough to talk to Michael about school and in general, life. Scott, on the other hand, was always busy with something somewhere.

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah" Michael said joyfully.

"You're lying." Isaac said at him. He sensed the lie and the fake happy tone.

"Fine… well… recently, I kinda feeling a little left out. I mean…like… all of you were always going somewhere and if you noticed, Scott's friends are the only ones I know. And thanks for last night. I think there is something wrong with me." Michael explained at Isaac. Isaac didn't believe that it was just that. There was something more hidden in Michael's emotions and physically in his body but Isaac dared not to ask more about it.

"No problem, I'm always here for you." Isaac said. Michael smiled at him.

Isaac can detect loneliness on Michael's tone. It was rather understandable. Michael got a hard time on making friends around Beacon Hills. The only friends he have was Scott's friends. Michael guessed that they really don't like him as much as he thought since most of the time Michael asked if they want to hang out, they've always come up with doing something. Isaac, despite slightly busy himself, on God knows what, and went on with Michael a few times.

"You're not missing much." Isaac assured him.

"Right, well, I'm not really used to Scott acting all weird and secretive." Michael told him.

"Well, we are teenagers. We always act weird and secretive." Isaac noted.

"You're probably right." Michael agreed. Isaac did have a good point thought. Even he, Michael thought, is being secretive in some aspects of his life.

The two of them continued to walk to class. Isaac kept on leaning on Michael which made Michael a little nervous and awkward. The rest of the school day, Isaac was with him though there are some classes that they didn't share. This small gesture made Michael a little bit happy. Although, he knows that Isaac kept getting text messages from the rest of them. Isaac just ignored his phone.

* * *

"Finally, you're here!" Erica told him. "Where have you been?"

"I've been with Michael." Isaac explained. He saw that the whole loft was starting to flood.

"Why? Scott told us not to tell Michael about the werewolf thing." Boyd told him.

"But that doesn't mean we have to ignore him. He kinda feels lonely at school since he got here." Isaac explained. Erica and Boyd realized that they've too been ignoring Michael even his text messages. Isaac was right though.

"And if you didn't know since you two are barely here anyways", Erica huffed, "Michael was a target last night like Danny."

Derek looked at Isaac at the mention of Michael but then he looked down again. Derek kept looking on his phone texting away. Isaac, Erica and Boyd thought it was Stiles, since they were kinda together even though they didn't actually told them. Stiles was with Cora, Lydia, Allison, and Scott were planning on finding where Deaton was. Apparently, Deaton went missing.

In fact, Derek was texting Michael about something. As Derek trusted his pack with his own life, he can help but think that Erica and Boyd's plan would back fire at them at some point tonight considering that it was an alpha pack that they're up against. That is why he contacted Michael for backup, just in case. Michael was the Plan B for tonight.

* * *

All of a sudden, the lights went off. The four of them got to their feet. Derek stepped down and walked in the ankle deep water flooding his loft. He stopped walking and stand at the center of the room facing the door.

"Derek?" Isaac asked. "What are we going to do now?"

"We fight." Derek said. Erica gave Boyd a very worried looked. She was hoping that their plan would work. The three of them walked behind Derek and stood there waiting. Boyd texted Cora about the loss of electricity and asked for help.

* * *

The door opened or rather slammed open the door. Kali was standing there alone.

"Got to be honest with you Derek, when Ennis died, I thought to myself, I'd just go for it. Find you and kill you wherever you stood. Then I remembered on how you surround yourself with these teenagers, hiding behind them. And I thought, what's a girl got to do to get you alone." Kali said. Ennis did actually die.

The twins appeared with Stiles who was supposed to be with Scott and the rest looking for Deaton. Sometime while they were all in Deaton's clinic, Stiles got kidnapped by the twins when he momentarily got out of the clinic to get something on the jeep. Ethan was holding one of Stiles' arm and the back of his neck with the claws out. Aiden was holding the other arm and Stiles' throat.

"You and me, Derek, or we'll tear him apart." Kali said. "You think you can beat me one on one?" He motioned the three of them to back off.

"I'm going to rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek said at the fight started.

Derek and Kali were evenly matched at first but Kali first scratched Derek. It went into a downward spiral. Derek kept losing to Kali. Stiles kept on encouraging Derek to fight back. Kali kicked Derek hard and Stiles screamed.

Boyd got a text from Cora that the power was on. As it turns out that Scott and Allison went to find Deaton. It was only a matter of seconds that they'll be electrocuted. Quickly, Boyd and Erica run towards Stiles and twins. Isaac jump in for Kali before she attacked Derek but he missed her. Electricity was on. Isaac, Kali, and Derek got electrocuted. The twins stopped by the stairs, not daring to step on the water.

"Take him!" Kali ordered the twin and they rushed to get Derek. They've ignoring the electrically charged waters. And Kali got to Isaac by grabbing his neck. Ethan and Aiden pinned Derek, kneeling down and they forced him to take his claws out. Kali was about to forcibly make Derek into killing Isaac.

For the love of God, Michael came in just in time. Erica, Boyd and Stiles were shocked. What the hell is Michael doing here? Does he even know what is happening or how dangerous it was?

They tried to stop Michael from coming in but he fought his way. Erica grabbed Michael by the waist and trying to pull him out of harm's way. Just a few seconds later, Cora and Lydia appeared storming in. With a swift move of his arms, Michael jet blasted the water to Kali's direction, knocking her out of the way. Isaac fell to the ground but not on Derek's claws which was good, very good.

"Whoa!" Stiles exclaimed. He didn't know Michael can do that, neither the rest of them except Derek to a certain point. They were all stunned by it. With another swift move, Michael blasted out the twins with a jet of water. He got off Erica's grasp and ran towards Isaac. He pulled him towards the door. Kali was getting on her feet.

"I'm surprised you have a wizard on your side Derek." Kali snarled, getting up.

Michael smiled evilly, moving closer to Kali. "Now if you don't mind and I'll ask nicely, leave now." Michael annoyingly grinned at her.

"Not without a fight." Kali growled.

"Bring it!" Michael shouted at her. She launched herself to Michael which Michael clearly evaded. Michael got some mad fighting skills that impressed the rest of them. It seems that Michael was taking several different genres of the martial arts with a mix of gymnastics or whatever. Although at some point, Kali scratched Michael on the chest. Isaac, as well as the rest of them, didn't really have to protect Michael since he can protect himself.

"BITCH! This is my favorite shirt." Michael shouted at Kali. Kali ripped Michael's shirt by the abdomen. The wound didn't bother Michael; the task at hand was either killing the alphas or making them leave without harming the others even more.

Kali called the twins for back up. Ethan and Aiden formed the super alpha. They clearly underestimated Michael. Thinking that they would win the fight, both Kali and the super alpha launched themselves at Michael who was at the middle of them. Michael was still and with the right timing which was in a manner of seconds, he swayed both of his arms upwards. The water followed his motion caught up with Kali and the twins' bare chests. The water froze around them pinning and restraining them in midair.

Seconds passed and Michael changed the state of water, turning it once again into liquid. They dropped to the floor with a loud thud and before they could get a chance to attack Michael. Michael froze them to the ground.

"So let me make this clear _again_, leave. And if you attack us one more time, I won't hesitate in killing you and your little pack too."

Kali just snarled at him. Michael went to the twins or super alpha as they call it. He gave a slight jolt which made them two separate entities again but still pinning them down with frozen water. Michael leaned on Ethan and whispered to his ear.

"You two don't even want people to get killed and yet you do." With his index finger, Michael deep slashed the twins' chest cutting to their skin.

He then went to Kali, knelt down close to her face. "I know what you did to my uncle and parents. Your pungent scent lingers around my house that day. Don't think I couldn't trace it to you and your pack too."

"I didn't… didn't kill your parents." Kali stammered. The other werewolves can sense Kali being afraid of Michael at the moment.

"Sure you don't. So you're admitting that you killed my uncle then." Michael told her. It was true though, Michael can sense it. Now, there was another one who killed his parents but he is definitely sure that they killed his uncle. "I saw you coming out of my uncle's house bloodied."

"And now you're about to kill my guy." Michael said. He actually said the term _my guy_ in reference to Isaac. This was utterly going to be awkward between the two of them after all this. The rest of them looked at Isaac bewildered and Isaac looked at Michael grinning widely. Erica thought, "_Since when the two of you together?_" Isaac felt a little jolt of joy and warmth.

"Since you know that I'm a wizard, you know that I can do this right?" Michael quickly launched his right arm into Kali's heart. The others squirmed. They were horrified particularly the twins. Kali was struggling at the sensation of Michael's hand was in her heart. It was rather disgusting and terrifying that Michael can just take any organ in one's body parts without notice. Stiles, on the other hand, was still impressed.

"Now" Michael began again. "Leave or else I'll rip your heart out." Kali nodded as well as the twins. He got his hand out of Kali. And then he melted the frozen water chains binding them. The three left quickly and were growling at Michael, bleeding on the way out. They were obviously scarred. Michael noted that they would definitely report it back to Deucalion.

* * *

There was a momentary silence between all of them. They were completely speechless after all of they've witnessed. There is still water on the floor and Michael was soaking wet as well as Isaac and Derek. Michael breathed heavily. He knelt down and ripped his shirt off. The wound wasn't that bad but it is bad nevertheless. Blood was dripping from the wound. With water surrounding him, he knelt down and started to heal himself. Isaac came running towards him and knelt before him.

"Are you hurt? Are you okay? You were bleeding." Isaac asked him hurriedly, placing his hands on Michael's shoulders. Michael didn't reply. Isaac sensed that he is sick and that something was wrong with him. Michael then quickly, threw up on the side with mistletoe berries and passed out. Isaac caught him on time.

* * *

Few moments later, after Michael passed out on Isaac's arms, Scott and Allison came rushing in. Those who were at the door were standing up.

"Deaton is safe." Scott blurted out. No response. He initially took that there would be a more response in his head but they were all tired. No one was hurt, technically. Isaac was getting up with Michael's body in tow. Derek helped him in carrying him to the table.

"What the hell!" Scott yelled walking towards Derek and Isaac. For a moment there, Scott thought that his cousin was dead not until he heard his heart beat and breathing. "What is he doing here?"

"He just saved us." Isaac excitedly told him. Scott was not impressed and at the same time confused. As far as he knew, Michael was not a werewolf.

"How the hell he saved you?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"You should have seen it Scott." Stiles started going to Derek. "He was this and then did that." Stiles tried to copy Michael's moves. "He can control water and stuff. It was freaking awesome dude." Stiles was still impressed on what Michael did.

"He did heal me too that night." Derek said.

"So it was him who helped you." Erica said standing by the door. Derek nodded. A realization dawned on Scott and Isaac. Now, they realized on why Michael was so tired the day they returned back home from the cancelled cross country meet.

"And tell me why he is laying there?" Scott asked. He wasn't really convinced though.

"Oh… well… he passed out after he vomited mistletoe berries." Isaac said a matter-of-factly.

"So, what is he then?" Scott asked. Isaac didn't know the answer to that question. What is Michael?

"He's a wizard or a mage, my mother likes to call them mages." Derek said to their curious faces. Stiles laughed hard and they all looked at him. Derek looked at him annoyed. Derek knew more about the supernatural than they do. He was serious. He remembered one time that there was a wizard that his mother has regular contacts with in California.

"What? There's no such thing as wizards. Where is his wand then?" Stiles laughed died.

"You just saw one didn't you?" Derek told him.

"Oh, right… so where's the magic?" Stiles asked.

"What he did is magic." Derek pointed out.

"Oh… I… I expected more." Stiles said which was true. He thought that wizards have wands and everything, similar to _Harry Potter_. Unfortunately, it was not exactly like Harry Potter. It was more like a combination of Harry Potter and Avatar: The Last Airbender.


	9. Chapter 9: Explaining Events

_So this is just a filler chapter and just some random drabble. Also, I decided about a few filler chapters before I post the chapters based on S3E09 "The Girl Who Knew Too Much" and the rest. And that I'll be updating every Friday. Thanks for reading! :)_

**CHAPTER SUMMARY: **Michael and Scott got some down time together, bounding as cousins as it should be.

* * *

**CHAPTER 9:**

**Explaining Events**

Isaac and Scott later took Michael home that night using Michael's car. Scott left his bike on Derek's parking lot. He just decided to get it later. Scott drove the car home while Michael slept at the back. Isaac can't look directly at Scott's eyes after they told everything that happened as well as Michael calling Isaac his man. The awkwardness of the ride home was getting to Scott's nerves.

"You know." Scott started, catching Isaac off guard. "He actually likes you." Isaac didn't answer. It was rather awkward to discuss how Isaac likes Michael and vice versa. He hasn't even discussed it before to anyone, not to Scott or Derek or to anyone else.

"And if you want to be his boyfriend, I guess I'm okay with it since you are one of my best friends after all and I trust you." Isaac's mouth dropped and looked at Scott with a shock on his face. Scott smiled. Isaac, then, looked away again, staring at the road.

"Oh… thank you, I guess?" Isaac finally said without looking at Scott. He actually doesn't know what to say. Scott was giving his blessing on having a relationship with Michael which was more than he expected. He actually expected Scott not to approve of the relationship.

"I can tell the way he looks at you and the same to you as well." Scott said. "Both of you like each other, none of you just wanted to admit that."

"Kinda like Derek and Stiles at the beginning but that was way worse that you two." Scott said, laughing. Isaac was still silent and not in the mood to discuss the situation.

"You make him happy you know, even just seeing you." Scott said again. Isaac smiled facing the road ahead. "I've never saw him smile like that since the funerals."

"If you don't mind asking, how did his parents die?" Isaac asked, changing the subject of the car ride.

"Huh… He never talks about it that much but from what he told me they were murdered. Slit the throats off and strangled. Come to think of it, it's like the sacrifices."

"So you think a Darach killed his parents?" Isaac asked him.

"No, but it seems similar, doesn't it? We'll never know for sure." Scott said wondering on how his uncle and aunt died.

Isaac carried Michael bridal style and laid him on his bed. He took off his shoes and pants, leaving the boxers on. As much as he wanted to avoid looking at him Michael's private parts that did make an impression on the boxers. He pulled the covers up and Michael moved a little, making himself a little more comfortable.

* * *

Michael woke up the following day. Thankfully, it was a weekend so he doesn't need to get up quick to get ready for school. Michael noticed that he wasn't wearing anything apart for his boxers and a shirt. He stretched a bit and sat up. Michael screamed as he saw two pairs of feet on the floor.

"What? What's going on?" Isaac bolt upright from the floor. He was sleeping on Michael's floor on the bean bag chair he had at the end of the bed.

"ISAAC!" Michael shouted annoyingly. "You scared the hell out of me. What are you even doing on the floor?"

"What happening?" Scott burst the door open.

"I was looking out for you, just in case." Isaac said.

"And you were sleeping?" Michael asked him. Scott laughed.

"I guess I fell asleep." Isaac said.

"You don't say." Michael said getting up. He walked past Scott and Isaac who was getting up. Michael got a pair of shorts and changed his shirt to tank top to wear.

"So" Scott started. "What were you doing at Derek's yesterday?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow on Michael.

Michael felt nervous but he didn't show it, neither was his heart beat told that he was lying. "I don't know any Derek and I was here the whole time."

"No, you helped Derek and your _boyfriend_ against a few Alphas." Scott said. He can't detect that Michael was lying but he was actually lying.

"What alphas? What boyfriend?" Michael asked again, pretending that he didn't know anything. It was effective. The two werewolves didn't detect the Michael was neither nervous nor lying. To them, it was all true but they know he was deliberately lying to them.

"Michael, stop the lies. We all know what happened. And the two of us don't know but we can't tell if you are lying or not." Isaac said.

"Oh…" It took a while before Michael can reply. He doesn't know what to say to Scott.

"I… I'm hungry. I'll go and get something to eat." Michael left his room quickly. He doesn't know what to say to Scott about what happened yesterday.

"He's not really comfortable talking about it, does he?" Isaac said, standing up.

"No, he does not." Scott said.

* * *

A week passed. It was all calm which to Stiles was a little bit weird. To Stiles, it was the calm before the storm. And it was a big storm indeed. Scott was getting antsy about the next move of the Darach and the Alpha pack. But it was such a good day so he is taking it.

Scott woke up early and was quite excited or that weekend. It was more like an excited puppy waiting for his master to give him a treat or to come home. He was waiting for Michael to wake up and it was getting late. There was no one in the house and no one to hang out with. His mom is at work. Stiles was with Cora for some reason. Derek was nowhere to be found. Isaac was off somewhere with Boyd and Erica, as they usually do. Allison was with her dad and Lydia was doing her stuff. He rushed into Michael's bedroom to wake him up.

"What!" Michael shouted after Scott violently shook him up to wake him. Michael pulled up the sheets and turn to the other side.

"Get up!" Scott said, tugging out the sheets from Michael.

"Scott, it's too early in the morning could this wait in the afternoon." Michael protested.

"First, it's already one in the afternoon and second, I'm bored so get up." Scott said.

"Where's Isaac or Stiles or Allison?" Michael asked getting up.

"They're all doing something." Scott said, pulling Michael up.

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Michael said. Scott shook his head. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere" Scott said.

"Fine… Fine… whatever." Michael finally said, giving in for his cousin. He went to the bathroom and washed his face. When he got out, Scott was waiting for him. He was sitting next to the end of the bed. Michael grudgingly got his pants and a tank top like the one Derek usually wears. Scott just watched and waited for him patiently. Michael took out a blue plaid button up shirt with the sleeves folded up since it was on top of the drawer. Armed with his phone, wallet, and keys, he went off. Scott followed.

"You're going to drive." Michael said, tossing the keys to Scott's direction.

* * *

"A diner?" Michael asked when they arrived to their destination. "Why are we at a diner?"

"First, you just woke up and have not eaten anything and second, what's wrong with a diner?" Scott said, as the two got out of the car.

"They have, like, the best food." Scott said as they approached the diner's entrance.

"They better have pie." Michael said as they got in.

Once settled and ordered their food, the nice waitress brought their food to their table. Michael and Scott dug in. They ate in silence since Michael was more interested in eating than in having a conversation with Scott since this was his first and second meal of the day and he was quite famished.

"So…" Scott started while they settled in on their full stomachs, waiting for dessert. "Is it good?"

"It's great actually." Michael replied being so full. Scott can feel Michael's glowing satisfaction over the meal they just ate. He smiled at him.

"While we wait for the dessert to come, why don't you tell me on why you actually brought me to a place where they serve good food?" Michael asked, peering down on Scott.

"Why?" Scott protested. "I can't take out my cousin and eat?"

"Yes, you can but I have the feeling that you are hiding something from me or that you brought me here on purpose to either going to drop a bomb on me or that you want to tell me something." Michael said at him. Scott knew this will come up at one point during the day.

"So having some little cousin bonding time is bad?" Scott evaded Michael's questioning statement.

"It's not bad and I kinda like it. I'm just saying that whatever is in your werewolf brain, you can say it to me, good or bad." Michael said. The smell of an apple cinnamon pie was coming towards them. They ordered a full pie instead of a slice.

"It's just… it's just that… you know… Isaac told me that I'm being a complete asshole for leaving you hanging since you came here." Scott said, looking at his piece of pie.

"Yeah, I know and I kinda like Isaac's company." Michael said.

"Like like?" Scott teased.

"Yeah but don't tell him until whatever is happening in Beacon Hills ended." Michael said. The whiff of embarrassment of telling this was coming off his cousin.

"Well, he is likeable. And you two are on the same boat with that not telling." Scott said.

"Are there any more questions or things you like to say and ask?" Michael said. Scott looked at him curiously. "Oh, I don't know like, how you became a werewolf?" Michael said.

Scott looked at him. This subject was one of the things he dared not tackled with at the present moment. His jaw dropped and eyes widened. Scott was trying to fight in his mind to tell him completely or just let Michael figured it out. He decided to tell him.

"Not here." Scott said. He waved at the waitress and got the bill and a to-go box for the pie. They hurriedly got out of the diner and into the car. The drive was silent and a little awkward. The two cousins ended up at a cliff overlooking Beacon Hills. It was part of the preserve and the place was Scott and Allison's would often go.

"Is it too much to ask?" Michael asked Scott as they got out of the car.

"No… not really… Yeah, I think I should tell you the whole story." Scott started.

* * *

After Michael got everything down on the whole of last year on what happened to Scott and at Beacon Hills, he was just fine. Scott was surprised on Michael's reaction. The two of them have been avoiding this whole topic for a week and this is the time the two of them should know what is happening. Furthermore, Michael felt a little proud and happy for Scott that he just handled this all too well. If it was Michael, Michael would have freaked out and everything. At least, Scott didn't lose his freaking mind with all the supernatural stuff.

"So, Peter, Derek's uncle, bit you on the night you and Stiles were looking for a dead body, a stupid thing really. And later on, you and the others killed Peter but Peter somehow got resurrected thanks to Lydia. When Peter got killed by Derek, he became the alpha and bit Isaac, Erica, and Boyd." Michael was recapping the events that Scott just told him. Scott could only nod his head in agreement.

"And then that Jackson guy took the bite but it didn't work and he was a kanima who went on to a murderous rampage thanks to a master that was controlling him. He died and now a werewolf who is living in London. Stiles is still human, Allison is a supernatural hunter, and Lydia is something we don't know. And now an Alpha pack and a Darach are terrorizing us." Michael finally said.

"Yeah, it is." Scott said in agreement. There was a little silence between the two of them. For a moment only the gushing of the wind and the distant noise of the town could be heard. Scott then spoke.

"So, why don't you tell the whole mage and magic thing and on how you got to know Derek?" Scott said. He dropped the bomb on Michael on that one.

"I guess that's fair." Michael said, looking at the ground littered with dried leaves and random twigs.

"That night you left, Deaton called me so I was afraid, very afraid, that you might be dead. But instead Derek was there and I dragged him out and weasel the info where he lives which I think he still doesn't know about it and healed him there. That's about it for the start. Then, Derek texted me about Erica and Boyd's plan might backfire so I helped them before the girl with claws and the twins killed Isaac."

Scott nodded. "Beacon Hills is a beacon for the supernatural." Scott said, recalling what Stiles said that day he have to save Deaton..

"Yeah, it is." Michael said. "So I'm guessing you're wondering how I have magic." Scott nodded curiously. He was interested on Michael's magic ever since Stiles quickly re-enacted, as try as he might, how Michael's magic worked.

"They have many names for us, wizard, magician, mage, and warlock, but each actually has a different meaning. I like to call myself as a _wizard_ since you know because of the _Harry Potter_ series but they have wands to have a better hold of their magic and I don't. I think _mage _is an appropriate term and that will be what Derek could have told you what I was that night." Michael paused.

"I was seven when it started to kick in. I accidentally made the house plants overgrown when I was playing with a friend at my house, trying to hide from him. And then I accidentally set the swimming pool on fire with me on it. I know it's crazy so dad," Michael paused, he suddenly remembered his dad, "Dad thought me how to control it until he died."

"Think of it as Derek who was a born werewolf, I was born with magic." Michael continued. "But there is something different. I know it is. I just can't explain it and I still have no idea what is it about."

"Do you have any weakness? I mean for werewolves its mistletoe, mountain ash and silver." Scott quickly asked.

"I think so since they told me that there should always be balance. Magic finds a way to make things in balance. I know mountain ash; it affects me the way it affects you but I can hold it and make barriers. Mistletoe is also poisonous but I don't know to which extent." Michael explained.

"I will try to protect you," Michael mumbled in his breath even though he knew Scott could hear him, "You and your mom, even if I need to die."

"I'll do the same." Scott said in front of him. He gave a bro hug to Michael. It was a little more awkward that it supposed to be but Scott didn't pull out immediately. It feels like home, safe, happiness, and family. He finally pulled out sensing that he was slightly crushing Michael with his werewolf strength.

"Sorry about that." Scott said.

"Nah, its fine." Michael said.

* * *

Michael decided to tell his Aunt Melissa over dinner about his magic and everything in between. Isaac came home about the same time from wherever he went whatever it was. The two of them arrived at home an hour early before Melissa came home from work. Michael was there already cooking some bacon, eggs, and sausages for dinner. There were already plates on the table thanks to Scott.

"What smells so good?" Melissa asked as she came to the kitchen.

"I cooked some breakfast for dinner for us." Michael said to her. Melissa sat down and Michael passed a plate of sausages to her.

"So, Michael, do you want to tell mom what you told me earlier?" Scott said breaking the ice.

"Did something happen earlier?" Melissa quickly asked. Isaac was just there devouring the sausages.

Michael got down to his story and Isaac added on what happened during the fight with Kali and the twins. It was nice that he kept Melissa up-to-date on what's happening on the supernatural side of Beacon Hills.

"Oh thank God, you are not another wolf." Melissa said after the whole story.

"HEYYY!" The other two boys protested. Michael smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey, Michael, you know you can tell me anything right?" Melissa asked looking down at her nephew.

"Yeah, I know that." Michael said more to his plate than to his aunt's face.

The rest of the night went smoothly to Michael's surprise. It was in fact better than he hoped it would be. His aunt is now on the knowhow on Michael's supernatural sides and no more secrets in the household.


End file.
